Lying, Loving, Living
by Liggy-Jayne
Summary: Previously called Finding Allie. As Chad and Sonny's only child, Allie goes into action when she finds out they are in danger, but can she work out the villains from the hero's before her and her parents lives are at risk?
1. The Letter

**Hi everyone! I am back with a sequel to Forgetting Allie! If you have ANY suggestions please tell me! I am completely open to ideas. **

**WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE READING FORGETTING ALLIE! Otherwise it will make no sense what so ever.**

**Enjoy and remember review review review!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

"Allie! Your breakfast is getting cold!" I hear my dad shout up the stairs.

"Ok dad just coming!"

I run down the stairs at top speed and appear in the kitchen door. I remember a year ago when I did this and I walked into the kitchen and saw dad pouring syrup over my pancakes looking weary like he hadn't had enough sleep. But now I still see dad pouring syrup but standing next to him is my beautiful mother. Now his eyes have a twinkle that I have never seen before last year, his face is lit up and he is happy. They both are.

"So what's for breakfast?" I ask, jumping on to the stool by the breakfast bar as dad slides over to me a plate of syrup covered pancakes. "Yummy!" I say and tuck in.

Dad and Sonny just gaze down at me their eyes filled with love and then they kissed one another.

"Ew, I know you're in love and everything but please don't kiss first thing in the morning, I feel my breakfast coming up."

They both laugh and turn back to me and Dad says "We love you too Allie." We all hear a car beep outside. "Now go Aunt Tawni's waiting!"

I scoff down the rest of my breakfast and race towards the door at full speed. I haven't even taken one step out the house before Sonny shouts. "Allie, lunch!"

I smile and run back in, take the lunch bag from her and give both Sonny and Dad a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Thanks mum. Thanks Dad." Then I run back towards the door.

"Have a good day at school!" I hear Dad shout.

"Be good!" I hear Sonny shout as the front door slams behind me. I leg it down the drive and almost jump into Tawni's pink convertible.

She looks at me and raises her eyebrows. "What took you so long?" I laugh and she drives at top speed towards my school, St Julian's.

She pulls up at my school and turns to me. "Now have a good d-"

"God!" I gasp and duck.

"What?" Tawni asks in confusion and looks out the window. "Oh you like him!" Tawni is pointing at a tallish boy with brown shaggy hair who is laughing along with his mates. I peek up from my ducking position and look at him, god he is so cute!

Tawni turns back me and asks, "Is THAT Tommy Sullivan?"

"Shhh don't say his name! He might see us!"

"Wow girl, you got it bad!" Tawni laughs. "Wait, I am sure you said he had a girlfriend?"

"He dumped her a couple of weeks ago. Is he gone?"

"Yep." I get back up to a sitting position and looked out the window, he is STILL THERE!

"Tawni! He's still there!" I go to duck but Tommy sees me, waves and says.

"Hi Allie!"

I am forced to wave lamely as all the soccer crew and cheerleading squad stare at me. "Hi Tommy."

I turn back to Tawni and glare at her, "Thanks for that Tawni, now I have made a right fool of myself."

"Well it can only get better!" She pushes me out of the car and I fall out landing with a thud face down on the tarmac.

Tawni waves to me as she speeds off towards the studio. I get up and brush myself off, I look around and realise that everyone is staring at me. _Thanks Tawni._ I think silently then suddenly my phone buzzes it's my very own SFG.

"Go get him my little LAK!" _Yeah right Tawni. _I think silently. Still aware that everyone is staring at me I blush and keeping my head down I walk into school and try to find Megs.

Megs and I have been best friends since nursery she is great, completely mad but lovely. Her full name is Princess Megaríssa Scarletta Sophia Selena, the Rose of Hathecia, yes she is a princess, but everyone at my school is famous for something or other, or their parents are famous. She doesn't dress like a princess though, her wardrobe is full of random brightly coloured dresses and tops. She is always up to something whether it is hitting on a cute boy or playing a prank on Mrs Bullen our form tutor. Unfortunately Mrs Bullen doesn't take the jokes very lightly.

I get to my locker and as usual Megs is waiting there,

"Megs do you have any idea why everyone is staring at me, I know I landed flat on my face this morning when Tawni pushed me out the car but surely the whole school doesn't know."

"Allie I think your forgetting that you were on live TV Saturday night and that no one apart from me knew that your parents were famous actors and actresses and that you can sing."

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, I had completely forgotten about that! "No wonder people are staring! No one knew who I was until Saturday!"

"Exactly. Wait what is that?" Megs asks pointing to a white letter addressed to me, it is blue tacked to the inside of my locker. I pick up the letter and frown.

"I don't know." I open it and it says:

_Hi Allie,_

_Now I know we have never formally met but I don't like you. You took my Allison away from me and you took Chad away from my friend here as well so we are coming back to claim what's rightfully ours. So get ready to go and live with Aunt Tawni because your parents aren't going to be around much longer. _

_Good luck._

It was left unsigned, but I knew who it was immediately and I gulped knowing it wasn't good. Nigel was back and this time he had back up.


	2. Z to the rescue!

**Hi everyone I am thinking I maybe shouldn't continue on with this story as I only got one review on the last chapter. After five reviews I will upload chapter three. I hope you like it! **

**Liggy x **

**

* * *

**

It is lunch time now and everyone has stopped staring at me. I'm not that surprised, at our school everyone is famous for something, or their parents are famous for something, that's how you get into this school. I think it was just the shock of finding out what I was famous for, because I never told anyone. Even Megs is a princess of somewhere, all I can say is whatever country she rules over one day better look out because they will probably never have another Queen like Megs.

Anyway back to lunch. More and more frequently Tommy has come over to sit with us at lunch. Which not only irritates Stella, Tommy ex, who still seems to think that Tommy still belongs to her, it also means I get to spend more time listening to his dreamy voice. Today Megs and I were very surprised to see not only Tommy but his two mates Chris and Eric come to sit with us.

This triggered two different reactions. The first was from the three head cheerleaders, Spiteful Stella, Bitchy Becca, Mean Marta. They all sat there with their mouths open making their lips form a perfect 'O' shape, in shock until they all came to their senses and Becca started bitching to Marta about why Chris was sitting with those freaks, Marta ignored Becca and didn't seem that bothered after the original shock, that was probably because she trusted Eric not to cheat. But Stella narrowed her eyes at us and looked like she was going to slap us.

Megs on the other hand was ecstatic, she will never admit it but she has a huge crush on Chris. Chris is slightly taller than Tommy and he has sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He is cute but has nothing on Tommy with his shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. Now I don't mind Chris but Eric, I find a little creepy, he has short blonde spiky hair and never smiles. Now I think about it his girlfriend, Marta, never smiles either. Creepy.

To Megs's delight Chris sat down next to her and Tommy next to me. We chatted nonstop but Eric just sort of gazed into space. I laughed at all Tommy's jokes and all four of us got along really well together.

"See you around Allie!"

"Catch you later Megs!"

Eric just grunts as they walk away. Megs and I share a secret smile before going to get up. We both knew we would have a lot to talk about tonight. Until we both feel a hand push us back down onto the bench. We look up and see Stella and Becca. Great.

"You better keep your hands off my boy Cooper." Says Stella leaning over us, I feel as small as an ant.

"And you too Megan." I see Megs's face start to boil, she hates being called Megan, because as she says _THAT'S NOT MY NAME!_ Before Megs can say a word I say.

"They can choose who they want to sit with Stella, you don't own them." I say to them.

"We will after the end of term dance. Tommy and Chris will ask us to the dance and then they will be ours." Stella gazes up into space thinking about Tommy. There is no way he will take that blonde bitch to the dance.

"Well we will see about that." Says Megs and she takes my arm and drags me away from the table.

Later that day Megs and I are sitting in Tawni's pink convertible on the way to her house.

"She is such a bitch Tawni!" I exclaim.

"You should have seen her! They will be ours..." Megs starts

"What is wrong with them!" I finish.

Tawni laughs "But the boys?"

We both sigh. "Are amazing."

"You girls have got it bad!" Tawni exclaims laughing "Now did you call this emergency meeting about boy troubles or have you girls got something else on your minds?"

Megs and I both go silent and look at each other seriously. "We will tell you at home."

* * *

"Ah..." I relax into Tawni's expensive but oh so comfortable sofa. I look around the familiar room, one word, pink. Everywhere you look there is pink but it is topped off with frills and everything is soft and plush. I curl up on the sofa and start to rock myself, as I know what's coming next.

"So what's wrong?" Tawni sits down in her swirly fluffy baby pink chair. "Hey Allie are you ok? I haven't seen you do that since Chad and Sonny..." Tawni eyes widened and she swivelled round quickly to look at Megs. "What's happened?" Tawni asks Megs with urgency.

Megs hands her the note. "Read this." Tawni's face went through a handful emotions, shock, anger then finally sympathy.

"Oh Allie." She came over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"I just don't want to lose them again." I sobbed through my tears.

Tawni's face turned very grim and she got up and went over to the phone. "This calls for the experts."

She starts dialling.

"Who are you calling?" I ask sitting up whilst wiping the tears from my eyes. Tawni holds up a hand to say: _shut up I am on the phone!_

"Hi Z? We need your help, it's an emergency." She says into the phone.

She pauses listening to the supposed "Z" on the other end.

"It's about Sonny."

She pauses again.

"Great thanks!"

Then she hangs up the phone and sits back down in her fluffy chair. She doesn't say a thing, we look at her expectantly waiting for her to say something. But she doesn't say a word, I have to prompt her.

"So what's happening?"

"Oh! Z, said she's sending round her best two agents."

Agents? Megs and I both think but before we can say anything we hear the doorbell ring. Tawni gets up to answer it and we both follow her to the door. She opens it and we see two girls. One about 5 years younger than Sonny and Tawni and the other about 11 years old. They were both incredibly skinny and they both had dead straight mousy brown hair with multicoloured highlights. They were dressed from head to toe in black leather and had dark shades on to hide their faces. At the same time they moved their glasses down to the end of their noses and the oldest one said.

"Needing a hand?"

"Zora!" Tawni flung herself at the oldest girl and gave her a big hug. Hey I recognized that name...

"Aunty Zora and Cousin Ziggy right?" I ask, Tawni spins round and gives me a weird look.

"How do you know them? I don't even know this little one."

"You sent me a present every birthday right?"

"Yep!"

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Tawni exclaims.

"And we are going to need those presents." Says Zora. "Ziggy use the transporter and zap you and Allie to her room and then when you have got the presents come back here ok?"

Ziggy nods and walks towards me. "Wait, what's happening?" Ziggy takes my hand and suddenly I see a big flash of light and I am in my bedroom.

I turn to Ziggy completely astonished. "How, how, how did you do that?"

"Transporter. Now get the presents quickly so we can get back to the house and so your parents don't hear us." Confused, I run around my room shoving the 13 presents in my rucksack.

"Done?" I nod and then I see another big flash of light and I am now in Tawni's living room.

"Wow." I say blinking to regain my sight after the flashes of light.

"Yeah I know cool ey." Zora asks taking the rucksack from me and searching through it until she finds what she's looking for. She pulls out the bracelet she gave me for my 13th birthday and puts it round my wrist. But it doesn't go very well with my outfit its green and I am wearing blue. Zora frowns at the mismatch colours and says.

"Ok close your eyes and imagine a bracelet that would go with this outfit, either one you have seen in a shop or one your own." I close my eyes and imagine one I saw in accessorise the other day. I open my eyes and see it looks exactly like that.

"What do you think? Clever bracelet! Now this is your very own transporter anyone that is touching you or that is part of the link will be transported with you. You just have to think of the place and say 'transporter' and you will be there. Easy enough?"

Tawni, Megs and I are still in too much shock to reply. She goes through my bag again until she finds a pretty crystal, that she gave me for my 10th birthday. She looks at it carefully and then touches one of the crystals. It suddenly starts glowing then there is a blast of bright white light and we open our eyes and there is a round phone.

"This is a telepathic phone to use it just think in your head 'phone Zora' and it will phone me, this will not only let me see what you're thinking and let me listen in on any conversation you are having but it will let you send telepathic messages to me. The phone will not ring you will just hear a voice pop into your head. You can hang up at any time by just thinking 'hangup'. It also works as a normal phone so the outsiders don't get suspicious. You can contact anyone telepathically if they have this phone."

She hands out a phone to each of us. She pulls out Megs's hand and places the phone in her hand as she is still in shock. I think we all are.

"They work the same as the bracelet, just think of what you want it to look like and it will look like that. Especially useful for when chavs come along trying to nick your phone."

"Now this last gadget is the most useful but do not round using it willy nilly."

She pulls out of the rucksack a pen I got for my 7th birthday but I have never touched.

"Mind control, anyone that has the ink from this pen on their skin you will be able to control."

"Now Ziggy here has enrolled in your class at school, she will try to work out who the spy is."

"But Ziggy is only 11." I say.

"Let's just say I have had words with the head."

I start to think about the boys, _I hope they're not the spies. _I think to myself

"Good idea Allie! Get your boyfriends in on the act they could come in useful later. Tawni and I will get started on some background info whilst you're at school tomorrow.

"Wait can you read our minds?"

"Just yours sweetie. I will explain that later because I think I can guess what's going through Tawni's head."

"WE NEED TO GO AND SHOP FOR AWESOME SPY OUTFITS!"

We all laugh and follow Tawni out the house asking Zora and Ziggy a million questions as we go.

That evening Megs and I memorise some phones so we can change them easily in the case of an emergency. Some nice ones and some horrid ones then later I did the same with bracelets. All of us were getting ready for tomorrow. It was certainly going to be an interesting day.


	3. Boys!

**Hey everyone I am a bit disheartened by the lack of reviews! Please review! It makes me happier and encourages me to write more! The chapter after this one is entirely from Ziggy's POV. It should be interesting. I hope you like it! And please please review!**

**Liggy x **

* * *

The next morning

It's exactly one day after I got the note now and I am travelling in a black stretch limo to school with Tawni, Zora, Ziggy and Megs. Tawni thinks we need a ride that will match our outfits, typical Tawni.

"You ready girls?" Asks Tawni as we pull up at our school.

"Yep!" We all chorus.

The driver gets out and opens the door for us. I am the first one to get out with Megs and Ziggy following me. It all seems to go in slow motion we walk one high heel at a time out of the limo. I thought I had shocked everyone yesterday but that was nothing compared to this. All the guys jaws dropped to the floor and all the girls stared. It felt good, like I had power.

We are all dressed from head to toe in black. Megs is wearing a plain black t-shirt and a black leather waistcoat, skinny black jeans and a pair of black converses. Ziggy is a long black floaty top with a black belt resting on her hips and black shorts with black and grey stripy tights and shiny black pumps. I am wearing a black fitted ruffle halter neck top, a black waist length leather jacket, black skinny jeans and shiny black high heels. And we are all wearing black shades and red lipstick.

I felt amazing but I felt even better when I saw all the cheerleaders in complete shock. I turn and see Chris staring at Megs and Tommy staring at me in shock, he was almost drooling. LOVING IT!

I stop and wait for Megs and Ziggy to catch up, and then we walk into school.

* * *

We are at lunch now and people still haven't stopped staring. But we have to forget about them as we have work to do. In front of Megs, Ziggy and I we have a list of all the people in our class and we are crossing off possible suspects that could be the spy. I look over at the cheerleader table, the trio are sitting there as normal but Eric is sitting with the rest of the soccer players. I took a look at Marta, wow she looks like she has been crying... OOOOOOO I wonder if Eric broke up with her! We get out the list and start to go through the list when Tommy and Chris come and sit down next to us.

"Now it can't be Molly Marsh because she wasn't in yesterday, which is weird because she always comes in... Oh hi Tommy. Hi Chris!" Says Megs.

"So what's with the new black outfits?" Asks Chris.

"Why do you like them?" Megs asks batting her eyelids at Chris, I stifled a laugh.

"Err um, they are very err, Tommy!" Chris nudges Tommy.

"Yes, they, they, they are very pretty." Says Tommy looking straight at me, totally checking me out.

"Thanks! But that's not why we are wearing them." I laugh.

"Why are you on some secret mission or something? You do know kidnappings don't really happen right?"

Chris laughs, I don't think he meant it, but it really hit home.

A couple of tears slip from my eyes and in a couple of seconds I am sobbing. As soon as Tommy realises he wraps me in a hug and brings me in so my head is resting on his chest and his strong arms are cradling me. He does take one arm and uses it to slap Chris.

"You idiot! Now you have made her cry!" He turns back to me. "Allie what's wrong?" His voice is full of concern for me but I can't answer. Megs hands Tommy the note and as he reads it his grip on me tightens. He looks so angry, he hands the note to Chris slapping him again.

"Hey! I don't even know what I have done wrong!"

"Just read the note idiot."

"It's ok Allie we will help you." Tommy whispers to me.

After Chris finishes reading the letter he just says. "Who the hell is this psycho?"

"Nigel Shaw." I say sniffing, I sit up properly wiping my eyes. Tommy lets go of me but our hands are still entwined.

"Wait isn't Eric's last name Shaw?" Says Chris.

Megs gives Chris a huge hug which surprises him but he relaxes into the hug.

"Eric Shaw! You're a genius Chris!" Megs exclaims.

"Thank you. What am I a genius for exactly?" Chris looks all proud of himself.

"That's who left the note! Problem solved right?" Megs asks.

"No not exactly there must be two spies, we have the one that's after Sonny but not the one that's after Dad." I say.

"Damn I thought we had it there." Megs says.

"Well anyway Chris and I will help you, right?" Says Tommy

"Yep defiantly."

Throughout all of this Ziggy doesn't say a word, she is still studying the suspects. Suddenly I see Stella and crew stand up and walk towards us with a signup sheet. I think silently, _phone Zora._

A few seconds later,

"What's up kid?" I hear Zora's voice in my head.

_Listen to this Zora, it could be fun._

"Watch this guys it could be fun." I say to them as Stella and crew walks up to us.

Stella has her fake smile on her face and shoves a clipboard in my face.

"You want to sign up for disco tickets?" She asks innocently.

"Thanks Stella yes we would." I take Zora's pen out of my pocket and write on the sheet I purposely get pen on her hand that is holding the clipboard.

"Oh sorry!" I say fake an apology she rolls her eyes and says.

"Just get on with it."

We all sign up for tickets and she starts to walk away, this is where the fun begins. I hear Zora giggle in my head. I see Ziggy pull out her camera phone.

_Stop _I think.

Stella comes to a halt. "Stella why have you stopped?" Asks Becca, Stella just frowns and says,

"I, I, I don't know."

She takes another step.

_Stop_

_She halts again. _"Stella are you ok?" Asks Marta.

"Er yes."

_Slap your face_

We all watch as Stella as Stella brings a hand up to her face and slaps herself hard.

Everyone in the whole canteen is watching now and they all gasp when her hand comes in contact with her face. I can hear Zora laughing very loudly in my head and Megs, Ziggy and I are trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

_Again_

She slaps her face again.

"Stella!" Becca and Marta exclaim.

_Skip over to the spaghetti_

Still not saying anything she skips over to the spaghetti. The whole canteen is watching to see what she is going to do next.

_Pick up the spaghetti and pour it over your head_

As soon as I thought it Zora burst into laughter and the whole canteen watches as Stella slowly picks up the spaghetti and pours it over her head.

I lose concentration and she snaps back into reality. The whole canteen is silent for a moment then everyone bursts into fits of laughter. I give Megs and Ziggy a high five as Stella wipes the spaghetti out of her eyes.

_Swim in it_

I think Zora must be rolling around on the floor laughing by now especially when she heard that last thought. Stella sinks to the floor and starts making spaghetti angels and swimming in the big mess she made on the floor.

Megs and I are crying now from laughing so hard, it is just so funny! Becca and Marta are just standing there horrified not wanting to get involved just in case they get put under the same spell.

"STELLA!" We hear the head teacher scream, everyone goes silent as she takes Stella by the hand and drags her out of the canteen. As soon as they are out of ear shot everyone bursts into laughter again. Before Tommy and Chris can ask any questions the bell went for last lesson.

"Meet you both by the greenhouse ok?"

"Yep." They both reply

"Cool see you later."

That was the hardest I had laughed in years.

"Don't forget to hang up Allie!" I hear Zora say.

_Hang up.  
_

* * *

It's after lessons now and Megs and I are waiting outside the greenhouse for Tommy and Chris. Ziggy went to go and do some extra research and she said she would meet us at Tawni's.

"I think you have some explaining to do!" Says Tommy walking round the corner.

"Yeah how the hell did you do that?" Chris joins in.

"Shall I show you?" I grab Chris's hand and draw a line on him with the pen.

"Cluck like a chicken." I say, and on command Chris starts clucking.

"Do a cartwheel."

"But I can't do cartwheels!" Chris attempts to do a cartwheel and ends up on a heap on the floor.

"ALLIE!" Megs drops to the floor to examine Chris making sure he's all right.

"Are you ok Chris?" They both blush realising how close they are. I suddenly hear a voice that sounds like Chris's in my head.

"_Oh I so want to kiss her."_

I realised then I must be able to hear their thoughts as well. A smile creeps onto my face.

_Kiss Megs on the cheek _

I think to myself and true to the pen he leans over and kisses Megs on the cheek. They both blush like crazy and Tommy and I just smile. He whispers to me.

"Was that you or him?"

"A bit of both." I whisper back.

They get up still red in the cheeks.

"So how do I get released from your control?"

"Rub the pen off your hand." He rubs it off his hand and Tommy says.

"Now we better hurry if we want to get the bus."

"Yeah Megs and I have a slightly quicker way of getting to Tawni's house. Everyone hold hands in a circle."

They do and I think.

_Tawni's living room._


	4. Ziggy who?

**Hi everyone! This could be my favourite chapter of all time to write! Any suggestions for trouble that Ziggy could get up to behind the scenes, would be much appreciated! Hope you enjoy it and review review review! **

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Ziggy Lancaster POV**

_This is going to be a fun mission_, I decide sitting in the limo next Megs, _especially working with Cousin Allie, and the outfits aren't bad either_. I twirl my mousy brown hair and a blue highlight round my finger. I am a bit nervous about this stage of the mission though... correction I am terrified! This is the three reasons why I would rather turn round and drive home today:

A-I am not used to this world of fashion and make-up.

B – I have never been to a school with boys in it, my spy school was strictly all girls I have never socialised with boys before.

C – I look younger than I am, I am 13 just like Allie and Megs but they sort of treat me like I am a year younger that I am.

I smile to myself as Megs and Allie talk about two guys called Tommy and Chris. I try not to listen, _it will only make me more nervous_ I think to myself. I am suddenly aware that the car has come to a halt. Tawni turns to us and asks

"You ready girls?"

"Yep!" We all chorus. I hope they didn't recognize the quiver in my voice.

The driver gets out and opens the door for us. I am the last one to get out, Megs and Allie in front of me. I really didn't like this. I am sooo not used to being in the spotlight, that was Zora's job before she became an agent. Yes I call her Zora not mum, get used to it. I hate to be centre of attention that's why I am field agent. At work I am nicknamed the chameleon because no one ever sees me so this is something completely new to me.

But I pretend like I am on top of the world. Luckily everyone is too busy staring at Allie and Megs to notice the small new girl. I see Megs wink at a boy with sandy coloured hair who is staring at Megs with his mouth wide open. I see another boy, this time with brown hair, standing next to him who is also gaping but he is gaping at Allie. I smile and immediately know who they are, Chris and Tommy.

Allie stops and waits for us then we follow her into school. This is where the work begins.

I am not going to lessons to day as I have work to do, Mum has made sure none of the teachers will question me about being out of class, I will only ever turn up to registration for the classes then I will "mysteriously disappear".

First lesson – Head's office.

I just walk into the office, the receptionist doesn't say a word, if anything she looks a bit frightened which only makes me wonder what Zora did to these poor people. I walk in and go to the big filing cabinet and start taking out student files. Anyone in Allie's class that looks interesting, I take 8 girls files: Allie's, Megs's, Stella's, Becca's, Marta's, Molly's, Nina's and Katherine's. The last three girls I don't know but they will be useful in the future. Then I take 6 boys files: Tommy's, Chris's, Eric's, William's and Oliver's. Again the last three only sound vaguely familiar but will be useful in the future.

I suddenly have a thought and I go back through the old, old files, I smile and take out some folders that I don't plan to give to Zora and Tawni. I stuff them in my backpack and forgetting about the receptionist I zap myself back to Tawni's where Zora and her are doing some research.

"Hey! Here are the files for you! Don't tell Allie and Megs that you have them, they will go mad."

Zora chuckles and takes the files from me. "Thanks sweetie! See what else you can find out but report back to us soon!"

I nod and zap myself into the school hallway.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here girls?"

I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Stella, Becca and Marta walking towards me, their faces full of pure evil.

"Oh it's the new girl, Allie's cousin right? What's her name? Iggy, or Icky or something right?"

I soo didn't have time for these drama queens right now.

"You know what Iggy? We don't like your cousin very much, which means we don't like you, which means you have a little appointment with the loo's."

They go to seize me but in a blink of an eye, Stella crashes to the floor in seconds both the others are doing the same. I stare at the unconscious sluts on the floor and smile. _I love being an agent._ I take a pen from my pocket and write on each of their foreheads – I am a slut. Only people that hate these three will be able to see the ink, meaning I can see it, but they won't be able to. I laugh as I make my way down the corridor and position myself at my locker where I see everything that is going on.

On time the bell rings for second lesson and boys and girls stream out of the classrooms and into the corridors where they see Stella, Becca and Marta starting to regain consciousness with neon pink writing on their heads saying "I am a slut." Everyone crowds around them laughing and taking pictures. The girls immediately get out there mirrors and get very confused about what everyone is laughing about. Soon the laughter dies down and everyone scuttles off to lessons.

I get out the letter from Allie's locker and wander into an empty science lab and start tracing it for clues. I find no indentations but do find a secret message written in invisible ink, it says:

"_Hey, I really don't want to get involved with this but my dad said I had to write this letter and I really don't want to hurt anyone. So whoever you are do not show this to anyone and please don't let Allie, Megs or her parents get hurt. Please._

_Eric."_

Ah! So we have a name, interesting. I dust down the paper for finger prints and apart from Allie's, Megs's, Tawni's, Zora's and mine there are two other sets. One set is defiantly a boy's and centred on the secret writing. I guess these must be Eric's but the other set are defiantly a girls set. Weird.

Suddenly I hear the bell go for lunch, wow I spent three lessons in here and break! I wander along to the canteen and sit down next to Allie who is studying a list of all the people in her class. From when Tommy and Chris sit down, I don't really listen. I see Allie welling up meaning that they are telling them about the note. I start thinking about that pair of female fingerprints on the note and who's they are... "Eric Shaw!" I prick my ears up and start to listen, I want to know what this Eric looks like. They all look over to a blonde haired boy sitting with the rest of the soccer players, he seems to be pouting in thought, very cute. _I am having a chat with him later. _I think to myself. Suddenly all three girls get up leaving Eric behind and walk towards us, why is there something recognizable about them? Not Stella the other two...Weird.

I suddenly get a phone call from Zora,

"Hi sweetie I know you are probably in your own little world but watch this, it will be funny! And can you video tape it for me and aunt Tawni?"

_Will do Zora. Hangup._

I watch through a camera lens as beautiful blonde Stella tries to walk away. I frown and look over at Allie who is twirling a pen around in her hands. I roll my eyes and laugh as Stella starts to swim in spaghetti. I remember when I first used that pen, it was for a similar reason to Allie. At my old school we had a horrid teacher called Mr Williams and everyone hated him. So one day I drew all over his pen so when he picked it up he got ink all over his hands. I won't tell you what we did but let's just say he doesn't work at that school anymore...

As the bell goes for end of lunch I fold up my video camera and put it in my rucksack. We have ICT last which is the only lesson I am actually going to attend because it means I get to use a computer. I walk into the classroom and take a computer in the corner. I search the internet for older copies of maps of this school. Eventually I find one that I like the look of. I print it out and then take out the files I kept and searched each name. I found some very useful information about each one of them. Suddenly the bell went for end of school, wow that went quickly. Allie comes up to me.

"Hey ready to go home?"

"Actually Allie, if it's ok, I need to finish off some stuff here."

"Yeah sure, meet you back at the house?"

"Yep! See you later!"

Allie walks off and I get up quickly and think.

_Eric Shaw._

After a flash of bright white light. I am suddenly in the corridor Eric is in front of me.

"Eric!"

I run towards him at full speed and he turns around, I grab his arm and drag a surprised Eric into a supply closet.

Before he can utter a word I ask,

"What do you know about this, Eric?" I pull out the letter left in Allie's locker and show it to him. His once surprised face went through a series of emotions: shock, anger, sadness and finally he went pale white and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Nothing absolutely nothing."

LIE! My bracelet says to me, "You lie." I say to him.

He narrows his eyes "How do you know I am lying?"

I may be small and young but I am strong. I take Eric by the shoulders and push him against the door. I feel myself blush at how close our bodies are but I try to ignore it and say harshly.

"Not important Eric, what you have to think about is Stella in the canteen today. I can control you in exactly the same way if you don't tell me everything you know!"

"Uh, uh, uh ok." He stutters

I release him.

"My mum and dad have got it in for both of Allie's parents for different reasons, all I know is that they both want revenge. He told me to put this note in Allie's locker and I did. That's all I know."

"How does this link in with Allie? And what does he want?"

"I don't know. But if you want I will try and find out some stuff for you."

This time I am the one to narrow my eyes at him.

"How do I know I can trust you? What do you get out of this?"

He shouts at me. "You think I like my father? Or my mother for that fact! She gave me his last name, even though I had never set eyes upon him. The first time I see him in my life, he uses me to get back at one of his old girlfriends! And my mother, my only person that could get me out of this AGREES with him! And even that is easier than knowing how many of his girlfriends he just used for sex and got them pregnant and then dumped them. Just like he did to my mum and all my half brothers mothers! Zigs..."

He sighs and he looks down at his feet

"Zigs I have eight half brothers all younger than me; half of them have adopted parents..."

He looks straight into my eyes, pleading for pity. I can see how much this is hurting him inside. I want to cry for him.

"Ziggy the youngest is barely 3 years old. I am doing this for them. When I am 20 odd after I have ran away from home and I have a house I might see if they want to come and live with me...maybe my granddad will help me..."

Then he flares up again.

"So if you think I get the easy way out of this I don't! I don't Ziggy..."

At this point he looks like he is on the edge of tears. I step over to him and hug him tight. He needs it. We stay like that for a good couple of minutes in each other's embrace; my head is resting on his shoulder. Eventually I whisper

"I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Zigs." I pull away from him and we look into each other's eyes eventually he asks.

"Hey what's your real name?"

I smile and open the door. "Ziggy, of course." I say.

He follows me out and I walk into the library opposite it. "Yeah right, what's your real name?"

"Ziggy! My mum's name is Zora Lancaster and I am Ziggy Lancaster."

He laughs "I still don't believe you."

I stop at a bookshelf and pull out a book called Star-crossed.

"Put your letters and messages to me in this book I will find them. Here's my number so you can text me too."

I pull out a piece of paper from my pocket and write my number on it.

"Here is mine."

He says pulling out a piece of paper and writing his number down too.

"Thanks Eric. See you around."

I turn to leave but he grabs my hand and swings me round so I am up against a wall, I have nowhere to escape and before I can say a word he is kissing me and I can quite truthfully say I am defiantly kissing him back. I smile into the kiss and eventually he tears his mouth away from mine. I stare into his bright blue eyes and try to get my breath back.

"Hey I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"Me and Marta? Nah, we broke up yesterday. See you around Zigs!"

He winks puts his hands in his pockets and walks away. I sigh and a huge grin spreads across my face. I look at my watch, its six o'clock; I am not going to be able to do any more work tonight, not after that. I sigh again and think

_Tawni's house._

I run in the front door not even noticing the strangely quiet living room and run upstairs into the guest room I am staying in. I close the door and flop onto the bed and squeal really loudly.


	5. Uh oh Mum knows

**Hi everyone thanks for the AMAZING reviews! They make me very happy! I am going away for a couple of weeks now so I am uploading this chapter and chapter 6 up at once! The next chapter has to be my favourite though.**

**I hope you like it and review review review!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

One flash of bright white light later we are standing in the middle of Tawni's living room. Tawni immediately starts to choke on a crisp she just put in her mouth, I don't think she is quite used to the teleporter yet... Zora just looks up from her magazine like it is perfectly normal for four kids to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh hey guys how was school?" Zora asks.

"I will never get used to that." Tawni mutters under her breath. Tommy and Chris are still blinking from the light. Tommy swivels round and stares at me.

"How, how, how did you do that?" He stutters.

"Teleporter." I say flopping down onto the sofa next to Tawni. "So found out anything interesting?"

"Now little miss I should REALLY be telling you off for what you did to Stella in the canteen. But first I have to watch the photographic evidence that Ziggy got for me..."

Zora looks around for Ziggy whilst Tommy, flops down next to Allie and slips an arm around her.

"Where's Ziggy girls?"

"Oh she said she had a bit more research to do at school and said she would meet us back here." I say helping myself to the crisps on the table.

"That's good that means she has a lead..." I hear Zora mutter

"I wonder if she went after Eric Shaw?" Megs wonders out loud sitting down in the fluffy pink armchair. Chris shortly joins her, cuddling up to her.

"Who!" Zora exclaims spinning round sharply to look at Megs.

Ignoring Zora, I say,

"I know! Did you see him staring at her the whole of lunch! Totally checking her out! It's a shame he's going out with Marta..."

"Eric isn't dating Marta anymore; he dumped her yesterday after school. Didn't you know?" Tommy says.

"OOOOOO that means that Zig's has a chance with him!" I exclaim turning to Tommy

"Guys sorry to interrupt your little gossiping session, but what the hell has Eric Shaw got to do with the mission?" Zora butts in, looking furious.

"Oh he is just the guy that slipped the note into Allie's locker." Megs says calmly filing her nails, completely unaware of Zora's facial expression that switched from furious to absolutely livid.

"WHAT!" Zora shouts, scaring everyone. Tawni looks concerned and says.

"Calm Zora." Tawni pats Zora on the back but Zora shoots up out of her chair in rage.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN THEY HAVE BEEN WITHOLDING IMPORTANT INFORMATION FROM US! DO THEY EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHO ERIC SHAW IS AND HOW ALLIE IS RELATED TO HIM?"

I feel all the colour run out of my face, I can see she immediately regretted her outburst as all the anger rushed out of her face and all that was left was a worried face full of concern.

"No, no, no! You're not biologically related to him it's just his family and how that relates to your family. Sorry Allie I didn't mean to freak you out." She says sitting down between me and Tawni.

"So, so, how does he relate to me?" I stutter

She sighs. "Eric is very dangerous because he has two very powerful parents, each wanting one of your parents. Now Allie being an agent means that I have many rivals, enemies ect, but his mother is the only one I can properly describe as pure evil."

Zora starts growling at the thought of her. "Z, focus." Tawni says snapping Zora back into reality.

"Right, right sorry. Eric's mother is like what Stella is to you. Eric's mother is like if Stella was the headmistress's daughter and anyone that annoyed her or was mean to her she could just go and tell fibs to her mum and you could be expelled."

We all shudder.

"That's what Eric's mum was to all of us. It was the only thing Mackenzie Falls and us had in common, we hated her. I remember after Sonny and Chad started dating we got to know Chad a lot better and one day he ran into the prop house his hair in a mess, tie mucked up, shirt crumpled and Sonny said -

_What's wrong sweetie?_ And he replied _I had a nightmare about HER. _All of us even Tawni shuddered at the thought of it."

"So who is it?" I ask.

"I cannot speak of the devil."

She turns to Tawni. "Tawni?"

"Her name is Dakota Condor."

* * *

**Zora Lancaster's POV**

Suddenly everyone goes silent, because everyone in the entire world has heard of Dakota Condor. Allie goes even paler than she was when I shouted at her. Suddenly the front door swings open and my daughter runs in the front door and she runs straight up to her room and we hear her squeal very loudly.

This fortunately snaps everyone back into reality, well, everyone except Allie who is still sitting there in shock.

Let me explain this to you. Dakota Condor is one of the richest most powerful woman in America, but she never leaves her house, some think she might be a widow and there have been rumours to say she has a child, but only the agents know that this is true. This is because her father is the founder of TSAA (Top Secret American Agents) the organisation I am part of. Yes even now I am still under control of Mr Condor, he was the one that asked me to join, which of course was a great honour so I accepted immediately. This wasn't terrible because he isn't a bad guy and it helps that over the years he has grown to hate his only daughter.

But he adores his grandson, I am actually on a long term mission to look over and protect Eric the reason I didn't recognize his name as Mr Condor refuses to accept him under that name so calls him Liam Condor which is a name Eric has been called since birth and has happily accepted that name, sometimes I think he prefers it to Eric.

This is where the problem comes in my real name is Laura Light and Ziggy's real name is Lily Light but our fake names for society are Zora and Ziggy Lancaster. Eric knows me, under my REAL name Laura Light and if Eric recognizes Ziggy and finds out I am her mother I am in big trouble. I need to get Ziggy out of this mess right now which involves cutting off all communications with Eric.

Before I can say anything Allie stands up still in a daze. "I have to go."

Then she runs out of the room at full speed.

"ALLIE!"

Tommy gets up quickly and runs after her. The other two whisper to each other then nod and they disappear using the teleporter.

"I need to talk to Ziggy." I get up and walk up to my daughter's room.

* * *

**Ziggy Lancaster's POV**

I am lying on my bed still dazed from Eric's amazing kiss, when I hear a knock on my door and Zora comes in.

"Lily, we need to talk." Uh oh she only ever calls me Lily when I am in serious trouble.

She sits down on the end of my bed.

"I need you to stay away from Eric Shaw."

"No." I say immediately, there is no way on earth I am staying away from Eric.

"What?" Zora stutters, I have never refused an order from her.

She pauses for a moment in shock and then turns straight towards me with a flash of strong anger in her eyes that I have never seen before.

"Lily this isn't for a personal matter it's to do with a mission of mine!"

"He not bad mum! He is on our side!" I say fuming.

She sighs releasing all the anger. "I am not saying that Lily. It's just..." Zora rubs both hands over her face and says. "It's just Liam knows me -"

"Liam? Who's Liam?" I ask.

I see anger boiling up in her face again and she takes me by the shoulders and shakes me violently.

"That's it, I am so going to regret this, this is classified information I am about to tell you missy so don't go blabbing it everywhere. Listen, Eric's real name is Liam Condor, son of Dakota Condor, grandson of Mr Condor. OUR BOSS! Ever since Liam was born I have been on a mission to protect him, and I still am. Unfortunately Liam knows me under my real name Laura Light-"

"-so if Eric finds out that we have been living under different names, you will of failed the mission." I finish for her and she nods.

"Oh I am so sorry mum! I would have never made an agreement with him or kissed him if I knew-"

Zora's eyes widened "You kissed him!" Zora exclaims loudly.

Uh oh I never meant to admit that in front of my mum.

"Who did Ziggy kiss?" Tawni asks walking into my room and sitting on the edge of my bed,

"ERIC SHAW! SHE KISSED ERIC SHAW!" Zora was now yelling her head off.

"Oh Ziggy." Tawni looks at me sympathetically. "Don't be too harsh on her Z, she obviously really likes him."

After a couple of minutes of Tawni looking at her meaningfully Zora says grumpily.

"Fine. Let's go ahead and trust him tell him who you really are Lil, do what you like."

I widen my eyes at her at her calling me Lily in front of Tawni, I nod my head towards Tawni.

"Oh it's ok she knows everything."

"So why do you call her Zora?"

"I have only ever known her as Zora, it would feel weird calling her Laura." Says Tawni hugging Zora, maybe one day I will have as good friend as Tawni.

"So is it really ok Zora? That I tell him everything?"

She sighs and leans forward to look me straight in the eyes. "Do you really like him Lil?"

I blush and look down at my feet and manage to whisper a "yes."

She smiles down at me and says. "Then go for it." A huge smile appears on my face and I squeal very loudly and hug Zora.

"Thank you Zora! Thank you so much! Mum can I go out for a walk?"

"Of course sweetheart but can I have the camera first please?"

"Of course!" I laugh and dive into my bag and dig out my camera and hand it to her. I swing my bag over my back and give Zora and Tawni big hugs.

"Thanks mum! And Aunt Tawni!" Then I run down the stairs and out of the door.

* * *

**Zora Lancaster's POV**

I hear Ziggy run down the stairs and out of the door as soon as I hear the front door slam shut I fall back onto Ziggy's bed and groan.

"You did the right thing Z." Tawni says.

"I know I am just thinking of what I am going to say to Mr Condor, he is going to be furious!" I hear Tawni giggle.

"At least they haven't figured out who the real spy it yet." I hear Tawni say.

"Yeah but they are close and when they work it out the end result aint gonna be pretty."


	6. Forever holding you

**Ok everyone this is the next chapter and has to be one of the sweetest chapters I have ever written. As I said in the last chapter I am going away for a few weeks so this is going to be my last chapter for a while.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Liggyx**

* * *

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

I run out of the door at full speed, tears streaming down my face. They are doomed, I am doomed. I know all about Dakota Condor, more than I am supposed to and by my knowledge neither of my parents have a chance. That's if they are not dead already.

"ALLIE!" I hear Tommy shout behind me, I ignore him and keep on running.

I am completely unaware that rain is pouring down on me wetting me threw, I can't even feel the sharp pain stabbing my feet every time I take a step. With my high heels in my hand, my bare feet are bleeding in pain as the tarmac digs into them every step I take.

_Great day to wear high heels Allie._

But all I can think of is my parents, completely oblivious to what's going on and how they could be killed at any minute. I need to talk to them. I loved them too much for them to get hurt.

"ALLIE!" Tommy shouts again.

I can hear him running behind me and I know he will catch me in a millisecond, that's the problem with being friends with the head soccer player, they run fast, but I continue to run.

_How the hell did I end up running barefooted through Hollywood away from the most attractive boy at St Julian's on a wet Tuesday evening? _

As I think about this question, my ankle gives way and I end up on the pavement in a sobbing, broken, wet heap.

"Allie!" I hear Tommy shout as I land on the hard pavement. In a couple of seconds he caught up with me and sunk down to his knees next to me.

"Allie are you ok!" He exclaims, I can't look up into his face but his voice is only filled with concern. He takes a hand and moves my hair out of my eyes and tries to make eye contact with me but I am too ashamed of my tears. Eventually I manage to say in a very small voice.

"No Tommy, I am really not." I hiccup and break into a new wave of tears.

"Oh Allie." He puts his arms round me and like back in the cafeteria this morning he cradles me in his arms. I can feel his quick heartbeat pounding through his green tee and his arms wrapped around my waist calming me. It is perfect, even though I am shivering and the rain is still pounding down on top of us, I feel safe, because Tommy is holding me.

What a weird site we must have looked to outsiders. Two teenagers sitting on a pavement in the pouring rain in a tight embrace.

After a while I look up at him and I see his usually shaggy brown hair, plastered to his head and his green eyes looking down at me, sparkling in the rain. Oh how much I love that face and those lips those lips that are forming a perfect smile. Suddenly I notice a big cut on his chin.

I feel the smile drop from my face and I can feel the tears coming again so I look down and say.

"I am sorry."

I look up to see his response. His smile disappears and he just shakes his head. "Allie, Allie, Allie, there is nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes there is! I should have never got you into this mess in the first place!"

"You didn't think I knew what I was getting myself into?"

"If it wasn't for me you would be tucked up nice and warm in your bed and you wouldn't have a huge cut on your chin and you wouldn't have to run after crazy girls in the pouring-"

Suddenly his lips are on mine. I swear sparks are flying everywhere, I am in heaven. He seems to think something similar as his arms that are already wrapped around my waist, tighten and he brings me up closer to him. I have already flung my arms around his neck and a kiss that had started off light and sweet becomes something filled with passion. Eventually I pull away for air, it seems years that we just sit there gazing into each other's eyes trying to get our breath back. As suddenly as he started kissing me he asks.

"Allie will you be my girlfriend?"

A cheeky smile appears on my face and I bring my head up to his ear and whisper in it.

"Does this answer your question?"

Then I am kissing him. Eventually he pulls away laughing.

"Come on we need to get you home!"

I pout and give him my best puppy dog face.

"Why?"

He chuckles looking at my face and says "Because A, you are wet and shivering, B, you have hurt your ankle and you are bleeding, and C it's late!"

"Fine." I say grumpily and he helps me to my feet. I try to hobble, but it is really painful even with Tommy helping me. Tommy realising I am wincing with every single step, says.

"Well this won't do." And suddenly a pair of strong arms come around my legs and suddenly he is walking along carrying me bridal style.

"Tommy!" I exclaim "Put me down!"

"Nope."

I roll my eyes and he kisses me on the mouth, then he whispers

"Come on Miss Cooper let's get you home."

* * *

**Sonny Cooper's POV**

It was 10 o'clock on Tuesday evening and I am sitting in the kitchen with a magazine on my lap watching my husband as he paces up and down. Not dissimilar to what he did just over a year ago.

"Chad relax! She has probably just stayed at Tawni's for dinner."

"Sonny look at the clock! She should be home by now, or she should have called us!"

He stops and turns to me dramatically.

"What if she has been raped? Or kidnapped! All sorts of terrible things can happen in Hollywood."

I put down my magazine and look him straight in the eyes.

"Chad this is not an episode of Mackenzie Falls!"

"Hey! Mackenzie Falls relates to things that happen in real life!" I just roll my eyes at that comment.

"Are you sure there isn't some other fear why Allie hasn't come back yet."

"No, no and nope." Chad says nervously sitting down next to me. I turn my chair round so I am facing him and say.

"So you are not worried that she went out on a date, which most 13 year old girls do?"

"Pff no." Says Chad turning further away from me.

"Really Chad really?" He swings his chair round and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Don't you dare use my own line against me."

"Yes but its true isn't it Chad?" I give him a very pointed look and he folds his arms and pouts like a little girl and says sulkily

"Yes."

"Chad the other day you were saying how much you wanted her to find someone so she could be as happy as us!" I say putting an arm around him.

"Yes but she is growing up too fast!"

I sigh and say,

"Ok Chad I am not going to lie to you it is going to take a while to adjust to a world of Allie with boys, but I am going to give you some advice if Allie does bring home a guy tonight. Think about how you felt when you met my parents and try to put yourself in the boy's shoes and it must be extra daunting since we are both famous actors."

He sits there for a moment and thinks about it then turns to me and smiles.

"How did I marry such a wise woman?" He asks me bringing me into a tight embrace with my head resting on his chest.

I look up into his sparkly blue eyes and smile. "I don't know. How did you?" I ask.

He smirks, a smirk that makes my stomach flip.

"Heres a hint." He whispers and we both bring our lips closer together until they are millimetres apart. Suddenly the door bell rings and I jump up from his lap and head towards the door.

"That will be Allie!" I exclaim.

I just hear Chad moan loudly and groan. "Sonny Munroe you are such a tease!"

I laugh, he still calls me Munroe even though I am officially a Cooper.

I open the front door to see two very wet teenagers.

* * *

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

After a while of walking in silence with my head resting on his hard, warm chest, listening to his heartbeat I suddenly realise something very important. I turn to him in shock.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're going to meet my parents!" I exclaim horrified.

"Yeah so..." I wait for him to twig, suddenly his big green eyes grow huge and he exclaims,

"I have got to meet your parents!" He groans, "And I have to make a good impression because this is the whole _parents meet my boyfriend_ confrontation, isn't it?"

"What are we going to do?" I moan.

"Tell me about them."

"Who?" I ask dimly, he rolls his eyes.

"Your parents, your family ect ect."

"Well this shouldn't take long, since I am an only child."

"You're an only child?" He sounds kinda shocked.

"Yeah... Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I always thought you would have a sibling or two, because you're so nice to everyone." He mutters.

"Awww Tommy!" I exclaim hugging him, which isn't hard since he is still carrying me.

"Now tell me about your family."

"I have quite a complicated family history so don't worry if it takes a moment to get your head around it, it took me a while. Chad, aka my dad, found me in a basket on his doorstep when I was exactly a day old-"

"So you are adopted?"

"I wish it could be that simple Tommy. For 12 years I thought I was adopted until my dad dropped a bomb shell on me and told me he was my birth father and he knew my birth mother. The reason he didn't tell me about this is because he was still in love with my birth mother."

"Wait, wait, wait, so Chad is your birthfather?"

"Yep.

"So what about your birth mother?"

"Just getting to that. He convinced my mother to come and see me and after a lots of ups and downs they got together. They got married middle of last year."

"So you live with both your real parents now?"

"I always have, I just didn't know it."

"Wow that _is_ complicated."

"Tell me about it. Now we are nearly at the house so I will explain this all really quickly. As I grew up with my dad I am a real daddy's girl, so he could be really protective over me. Whereas Sonny my mum is a real sweetie."

"Hey isn't Sonny short for Alison? So you were named after your mother?"

"Although my dad didn't know at the time yes I was."

He stops suddenly at the gate at the bottom of my house.

"You might want to put me down here as it might look a little weird to an outsider."

"Right." He carefully puts me down. I look into his bright green eyes and smile.

"One last thing."

"What?" He asks looking puzzled.

"This." And I am kissing him, I can never get enough of his lips. He eventually broke away, his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist he says

"As much as I would love to continue doing this, we better go."

"Fine." He helps me hobble up to the front door.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Nope."

"Neither, but here goes nothing." I lift a hand up to the door and ring the bell, I hear Sonny laugh but all the laughter disappears when the door opens and Sonny gets a good look at me.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Sonny exclaims I hear quick footsteps and my father appears out of nowhere. He looks more shocked than Sonny, at least she can speak.

"Long story, Mum, Dad meet Tommy."

"Nice to meet you Tommy." Says Sonny, glancing anxiously at Chad who is still in shock.

"You too Mrs Cooper. Sir could help me get Allie inside as she has hurt her ankle?"

"Don't worry I have got her." Says Dad snapping out of his daze and he picks me up bridal style and heads for the kitchen, it's not the same when he is doing the carrying.

I hear Sonny say to Tommy

"Come in Tommy! You look freezing and you must be starving! You must be tired as well, you must stay the night."

"That is very nice of you Mrs Cooper but-"

"No buts, a big dinner, a shower then off to bed with both of you." With that said Sonny turns and walks up the stairs. Tommy walks into the kitchen where I am sitting and pulls up a stool.

"Sorry about Sonny, she is probably just excited that I have a boyfriend."

He frowns and whispers "She knows?"

I shrug "Nothing much escapes Sonny. " Dad walks back into the room with some baby wipes and some bandages for my feet and I ask. "Dad where's mum gone?"

"She has gone to find some old PJ's of mine for Tommy to sleep in and to set up the guest room for him. Whilst I have been left to clean you up. You muppet! What were you doing?"

He exclaimed studying my feet.

"I was running barefoot."

"Why?" He asks me.

"Well I can't run in high heels!"

Both Dad and Tommy chuckle.

"Oh Allie, Allie, Allie, it was probably those heels that killed your ankle... So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Shoot I can't tell him what really happened he can't know about the note! What am going to do, shoot, shoot, shoot...

"Allie just got a little upset about something Zora said so she ran out of the house in the pouring rain, I ran after her which was fortunate because her ankle gave way and I helped her home." Tommy says for me.

Dad shoots me and look of uncertainty like he doesn't believe us but he goes along with it.

"Zora's in town! Don't tell Sonny she will go mad."

"Don't tell me what?" Asks Sonny walking in the room with a couple of towels that she throws to us.

"Nothing honey!"

"You won't be getting anything from me tonight unless you tell me."

He sighs and says. "Fine, but later." The timer on the microwave goes off and Sonny exclaims

"Kids the lasagne is done, time to eat!"

And that's exactly what we do, over dinner Tommy and my parents bond a lot which I am really pleased about. Tommy is laughing at all my Dad's really bad jokes and talks with my mum, it is really nice. After dinner we all trudge upstairs to bed, Tommy is sleeping in the guest room next to mine, but before we go to be he says to me.

"Nigh Allie."

"Night Tommy." Then we all drift into a peaceful slumber, or so I thought...

* * *

**Tommy Sullivan's POV**

I woke up at two in the morning by hearing Allie's ear piercing scream. I leap out of bed and run towards Allie's room. I meet Mr Cooper in the hallway, he gives me a knowing smile and says,

"Go for it."

I smile back at him and say

"Thanks Mr Cooper."

Then I turn the brass knob on Allie's door and run over to her bed.

"Allie what's wrong!"

"Nightmare..." hiccup, "Parents dead..."

"Oh Allie." I hug her tightly and rock her gently. After a while I kiss her softly on the lips and after repeating that a couple of times eventually we both drift off to sleep in her bed.

* * *

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

"That was good of you Chad." I hear Sonny's say behind me. I turn around and see her leaning casually against the wall in her nightie.

"Thanks, it was easier than I thought, I guess I have to accept the fact that soon there is going to be another man in Allie's life."

I sigh.

"If there isn't already."

"What?" I look at her puzzled.

"They are already dating Chad."

"How... how... how..." I stutter

"Have a peak." Cautiously I stumble over to the door and peak through the tiny gap in Allie's door and see Tommy gently kissing Allie and rocking her like a baby. I smile to myself at such a sweet sight and close the door.

"Come on let's leave them too it." I say walking over to Sonny and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You're a good dad." She says gently kissing me on the lips.

"Don't I know it." I say gently kissing her on the lips.

"Come on let's get to bed." Then we both slowly wander down the corridor back to our own bedroom and drift into a peaceful slumber.


	7. COMPETITION!

**COMPETITION!**

**Hi everyone! In the next day in Allie's life there is going to be an attempted murder. And I am giving you guys the chance to choose how someone attempts to murder Allie. This includes, place, weapon, and how many people. BE AS CREATIVE AS YOU CAN! Email me answers because if you leave it under comments everyone will see it!The place has to be somewhere within the school and the weapon has to realistic but apart from that have fun! **

**You can choose to be anonymous when I post it if you wish, so don't let that stop you!**

**Have fun and get thinking!**

**Liggy x**


	8. 2 couples and Ziggy?

**Hi everyone! I am sorry but the attempted murder is in the next scene NOT this one but I have chosen the winner of the competition. The attempted murder crosses xxLove-Is-Adorablexx 's idea and Lady-Apricotxx 's idea. I want to say thanks for EVERYONES entries and I have read them all and a note for StarfishOnTheBeach yes I have read too many stories like that too and that is not going to happen in this one! I hope you like this chapter and enjoy!**

**Liggy x**

**

* * *

**

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

I wake up snuggling next to Tommy, my eyes flutter open and I see Tommy looking lovingly down at me. His bright green eyes twinkle in the early morning sun and his curly brown hair is messy but what I love the most is the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

That's when I realise I love him.

I love him...

I love him.

"Morning beautiful." He says kissing me lightly on the lips. I smile and kiss him again more deeply, then I cuddle up next to him and drift back to sleep.

When I wake up, I feel cold. I sit up and look around, I was lying alone in my bed and I could hear the water from the shower splashing down onto Tommy. This is a perfect moment to tell Mum and Dad about him, so I pad downstairs and walk into the kitchen. Mum is sitting at the counter reading the paper and pouring herself a cup of tea whilst Dad is making breakfast. I love seeing them like this, so natural and happy.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you."

"What sweetie?" Sonny asks, turning her head to look and smile at me.

I take a big breath and say quickly. "I'm dating Tommy." I close my eyes and wince ready for the lectures, but none come. I just hear Dad chuckle.

"We are not idiots Allie." Dad says.

"Just don't have sex till you're 18." Sonny says shrugging then goes back to reading her paper.

"Thats it?" I exclaim shocked.

Sonny puts down her paper and smiles at me and gives me a big hug.

"Allie we trust you are sensible enough to make the right decisions in life."

"Yeah Allie, we want you to be as happy as us one day." Says Dad putting down the frying pan to come and give me a hug. Tears come to my eyes as I say.

"Aww thanks Mum and Dad!" As we all pull away a handsome looking Tommy walks in the room, his hair still wet from the shower wearing yesterday's school uniform he still looks as cute as ever.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Cooper for letting me stay the night."

"No problem Tommy, now would you both like some breakfast?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

"Ok so whats the plan? I ask jumping into Tawni's pink convertible next to Liggy and Tommy jumping in the other side of me. With five of us in the back seats it is quite a squash.

"Today is all about research. Megs I want you and Chris to pair up and use this to listen in to peoples phone calls within the school, there is an instruction manual within." Megs and Chris nod and take the box from Zora.

"Ziggy, Allie and Tommy, I want you three to work on how people can sneak into Allie's house and how we can trap them. Then after lunch I want all you guys home. None of you NEED to go to classes today but if you lose each other that is where you will meet. Everyone got it?" Zora asks.

We all nod and jump out of the car thanking Tawni as we go. I look up at St Julian's School and think.

_Let's get to work._

_

* * *

_

**Megs ****Hathecia's POV**

"I don't know about this Megs."

"You are so not backing out of this."

"No. But it doesn't seem right does it?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Chris stop being such a sissy and help me."

"I love you Princess Megaríssa."

"Sweetie I love it when you get all romantic, but when its distracting me from something I need to do for Allie, it ain't gonna work."

"Are you sure about that?" He whispers in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck. I giggle for a couple of minutes then slap his head away from me, not too hard but hard enough that he says.

"Ow!" And he rubs his face where I slapped him. "I still love you." I turn away from him blushing .

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this done for Allie."

"Ok sweetie whatever you say. So what exactly are we doing?"

I sigh and look at my boyfriend.

"We are hacking into telephone calls to see if we can hear anything interesting.

"Oh ok."

I turn on the machine and give Chris an earphone as I put the other in my ear then we start to flick through the phone conversations going on within the school.

"_2 chicken currys, one choc-"_

"_Will you stop stalk-"_

"_am sorry! If you-"_

"_YOU B*******! How coul-"_

"_Muuuummm stop call-"_

"_But Miss Leggett I love you!"_

"WHAT! OMG we HAVE to listen to this!" I exclaim, Chris just sighs and says.

"Next"

"_Tomorrow art-"_

"_Stupid homewo-"_

"_Library bo-"_

"_Kids! They are-"_

"_pills for her t-"_

"_Parents!"_

"Wait go back to the one before that!" Chris says to me

"_I don't know about this mum-"_

"_Don't call me that! Someone could be listening to our conversation!" The mother hisses._

"_Whatever, what I want to know is will these pills work?" _

"_Yes, now get to class." _We hear a loo flush.

"_Yes, mu-"_

Then the line goes dead.

"Come on! We need to get to the girls loos!" We run down the corridor to the girls loos but miss the girl on the phone. I wander in took see if she left the pills but I can't see them. Suddenly I spot a white thing on the floor. I pick it up and see it's a pill, bright white and shiny like it's come straight out of the packet.

"Bingo."

* * *

**Ziggy Lancaster POV**

"We should get to work"

"Yeah we should, but where are we gonna do this?"

"I know the perfect place." They follow me into the library and I go right to the very back, picking up star-crossed on the way, to see if Eric has left me a message. Hmm no message thats strange, he came back to leave me one last night and I got that one but none from this morning, maybe he's not in school. Eventually we get right to the back of the library and I swear this section hasn't been looked at in years! Dust covers every book in site, eventually I find the book I am looking for and pull it hard. As expected the disguised door opens and Tommy and Allie's jaws hit the ground.

"How, how, how?" Allie stutters.

"Come on! Before someone sees us!"

We walk close the hidden door behind us and walk through into a old room. It has a big old oak table in the middle of the room and is surrounded by wooden chairs, it was probably used as a meeting room back in its time, a very fancy one I must add if the chanderlire hanging in the centre of the room indicates something. But like the book shelves outside the whole room is covered in a sheet of dust. Great.

"Wow. No one's been in here for years."

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah but we are not here to talk about interior design, we are here to work out how we are going to protect your parents. Now let's get to work."

Over the next couple of hours we worked out how they could get into Allie's house and how to stop them if they do. At one point I excuse myself and find out if Eric's in today, he's not. Is he trying to avoid me?

We are on our break Tommy is lying back on his chair with his feet on the table and his eyes closed humming a tune that no one knows. Allie takes a long sip of her lemonade and writes something down and I am studying the list of suspects.

"You know." Tommy starts

"All this murderer stalking has brought us closer together. I think if this had never happened I would be still stuck with Stella."

"Yeah guys... talking about boys... ermm, Tommy can I have a moment with Allie?"

"Sure. I'll go to the loo."

Tommy swings his feet off the table and walks out the room, its only when we both hear the door close behind him that she turns round sharply and leans forward towards me.

"Ok what's on your mind? You have been acting strangely all day!"

"I need help. Eric and I kissed yesterday."

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Allie squeals loudly, so loudly I have to put my hands over my ears to stop my eardrums bursting.

"I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD GET TOGETHER!"

"Well not exactly..."

"Wait what did he say after he kissed you?"

"He said 'See you around Zigs!' and he isn't in school today and he hasn't left me a note and I don't know whether to text him or not, cause that might seem to desperate, and-"

"Hey! Slow down Zigs! Breathe!" I slow down and take a couple of deep breaths then turn back to Allie.

"What should I do?"

"Well do you like him?"

"Duh!"

She sits there for a moment thinking and we hear the door creak open.

"You done yet?"

"Nearly, but you can come in now." Allie says. "OO! Got it! You need to go round his house tonight and surprise him!"

"What are we talking about?" Tommy asks pulling up a chair next to Allie.

"Oh, Eric kissed Ziggy then ran off and he's not in school today so she's asking for my advice."

I grimaced "Thanks for that Allie."

"No problem. So what about my AMAZING idea?"

"Wait your taking love advice from someone who, first had to wave lamely at all the soccer crew and cheerleading squad when we caught her staring at us and then a second got out of a bright pink car by falling flat on her face in front of everyone in St Julian's? Are you sure that's wise Ziggy?"

I stare at her wide eyed and start to giggle as she turns bright red. "You did what?"

"To my defence, Tawni told me you had gone and Tawni pushed me out the car! So really this is all Tawni's fault."

Tommy and I erupt in to fits of laughter.

"It wasn't funny!"

"Sweetie, it was hilarious."

"No, it was-"

Tommy gives Allie a very pointed look which as a result makes Allie cross her arms and go.

"Maybe it was a bit."

Tommy erupts into another wave of laughter. "Oh Ziggy and the funniest part is the Saturday before she had become a celebrity so everyone was looking out for her anyway and they she did, did, well we saw that!" Then both Tommy and I burst into laughter soon we are all laughing eventually the laughter dies down and Allie wipes her eyes.

"So my SAF are you up for my plan?"

"What does SAF mean?" Tommy asks

"Secret Agent Friend of course!"

"Cool do I get a cute abbreviated name."

"Wait a mo hon, I need to sort out Ziggy before we start making out." Tommy chuckles but doesn't complain.

"So will you do it?"

I sigh. "Ok, I will do it."

"Good and you will tell me all about it afterwards?"

I smile and roll my eyes, just as the bell goes for lunch.

"Okay."

"Good, now go to lunch so I can make out with my boyfriend for a bit."

Laughing I walk out of the room and leave them to it.

* * *

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

I watch as Ziggy walks out of the room laughing and it is only as I see the door click shut that I turn back to my boyfriend.

He stands up and walks towards me with mischievous but flirty glint in his eye. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me violently towards him.

"So what my nickname Allie May Cooper?" He asks before running kisses from my neck all the way up to my cheeks until they come to my lips.

" L." "B." "F." I say between kisses. "And what does that stand for?" He asks looking straight into my big brown eyes.

My loving boyfriend." He plants another kiss on my lips.

"Hmm, LBF it has a good ring." He says kissing me again this time for longer. I eventually pull away and say.

"Come on we mustn't keep my SAF and your SEGF waiting!"

"Wait what does SEGF mean?" Tommy asks puzzled.

"Your slutty ex girl friend." I say using the moment of shock to slip out of his arms and run away.

"Oh you are so going to get it Cooper!"

He shouts running after me.


	9. Attempted Murder?

**Hi everyone! Here it is what you have all been waiting for, the attempted murder scene! **

**I want to know from you guys which couple you like the best!**

**Allie + Tommy**

**Ziggy + Eric**

**Megs + Chris**

**Please vote on this poll on my profile page! Please please please do it! **

**If you like this story please check out my new one shot "Channy Squeaming Through Three Incidents"**

**Well done again to xxLove-Is-Adorablexx 's and Lady-Apricotxx 's who won this competition! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Tommy Sullivan's POV**

When we get to the canteen completely out of breath we see Ziggy sitting with Megs and Chris so we go over and sit down next to them.

"Hi guys! We got your food and some drinks! We were just discussing whether-"

"Hi guys!" We hear a voice and look up to see as Allie calls her my SEGF. I suppose that's a pretty good name for her considering how she looks. Her dress is way too tight and hangs incredibly low and she has straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Pretty? Yes. But very, very slutty. Behind her she has her two sidekicks both have brown hair and are quite plain.

She sits down next to me and Marta sits down between Allie and Megs and Becca goes to the other bench and sits down next to Chris.

"So sweetie... when do you want to make up and make out?" Stella asks. Unfortunately at just that moment I take a swig from my water causing an obvious spit take as Stella asks this playing with my hair. This makes Allie giggle a bit which she swiftly turns into a cough VERY discreetly.

"Stella, we are not getting back together."

Stella jerks back from me sharply, slapping her hand on her heart dramatically.

"Tommy pudding! Why not?"

Allie sniggers at the name, and I know I am never going to hear the last of that one.

"Is it because I am not pretty enough?" She asks. Fortunately Allie didn't seem to hear that because she was too busy with Marta and Becca who were hassling her about a signature for something or another.

"No Stella, it's because I already have a girlfriend, Allie." I say calmly putting my arm around Allie. Stella swings her arm violently pushing my glass of water onto the floor, shattering the glass as it hits the floor. Suddenly the whole canteen goes silent, everyone's eyes are on Stella, Allie and I.

"Why the hell are you going out with that B****!"

"She has fake blonde hair, a HUGE attitude problem and don't get me started on her wardrobe!"

"Stella..." I say as calmly as possible.

"No! I don't want to hear any more! Girls! We're leaving."

Quickly Becca and Marta get up following a furious Stella out of the canteen leaving a silent canteen. Soon everyone goes back to their conversations and Allie turns to me

"Maybe your nickname should be my Tommy pudding." Allie says giggling

"Argg." I moan sinking my head into my hands. "Don't remind me!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! It was your fault for dating the wacko!" Says Allie taking a long swig of her water. I groan again and we go back to normal conversation until suddenly Allie stands up.

"Err Allie are you ok?"I ask.

"Yeah fine I just have to go do something, don't follow me." She gets up and walks out the room.

"You gonna follow her?" Chris asks me.

"Hell yes!" They all laugh as I get up.

"Be back in a moment!" I say running out of the canteen and after Allie. I look down the corridor and see her turn towards the swimming pool. Wait Allie hates the swimming pool because she can't swim. Shoot...

"ALLIE!" I shout running at full speed down the corridor, I turn a sharp corner and run into the pool room just to see Allie tumble into the deep end of the swimming pool.

"ALLIE!"

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

Suddenly wooziness takes over my body and I have no idea what I am doing. I stand up and and vaguely hear me excuse myself. My mind is cloudy so I let my body take me wherever it wants. I suddenly here one word _swimming pool_ really loudly, yes that's where I need to go. The swimming pool.

I faintly hear someone shout something behind me. I think it is my name... what's my name? Oh doesn't matter. I stumble towards the pool, my body swaying is making me feel sick. Suddenly a sense of overwhelming tiredness becomes onto me and the last thing I hear before plunging into the cold wet darkness is someone shout behind me.

"ALLIE!"

**Tommy Sullivan**

"ALLIE!" I shout as Allies tumbles into the deep end of the swimming pool. I dive into the pool to see her eyes flicker shut and watch her sink towards the pool floor. NO! I inwardly scream swimming as fast as I can towards her. When I get to her I put my arms under her and kick upwards towards the surface. Still unconscious I drag her to the side of the pool and put her limp body on the side of the pool. I climb out quickly and kneel fall down next to her.

My head was telling me to stay calm, but my heart was aching. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't! Fumbling I feel for her pulse. My heart goes cold and tears prickled at my eyes. No, no, no! This can't be happening! I rest my head on her cold wet body and feel the tears slip out of my eyes.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

I feel her faint slow pulse of her heart through the thin fabric of t-shirt. I pull her up into my lap and I put one hand on her stomach and one below her throat and then pull her up closer to me.

"Listen to my breathing, breath with me Allie, hold on for me."

Slowly but surely she starts to breath deeper. I can feel her pulse in her neck become stronger and stronger. I breathe a sigh of relief when her eyes flutter open.

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

Emerging from the black I faintly hear a familiar voice. "Listen to my breathing, breath with me Allie, hold on for me."

I listen to the voice concentrating on deepening my breathing. When the dizziness is gone and my mind is clear, my eyes flutter open, to see Tommy breathe a sigh of relief. He was sopping wet like me but his body warmed me as I realised I was lying on his lap, but I didn't have the energy to attempt to get up.

"Don't you dare do that to me again Cooper. You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry." I croak attempting to get up but he just ushers me back down onto his lap.

"No, not yet Cooper you're still weak, rest for a while. I'll look after you."

I lay back down and drifted back off to sleep.

**Tommy Sullivan's POV**

I watch as Allie's eyes close and she drifts back into a peaceful slumber.

Miss Leggett our sports teacher enters and her eyes bulge when she sees two of her students sitting on the poolside sopping wet. I lift one finger up to my lips to stop her talking as she walks quickly over to my side.

"What happened?" She whispers

"She fell in the deep end and she can't swim. But she's ok now just sleeping." We both look at the sleeping Allie and I turn back to Miss Leggett.

"Miss could you get Ziggy and sign all three of us out, we are taking Allie home." I say seriously. Miss Leggett nods violently and scuttles out of the room. I look back at Allie and smile down at her limp sleeping body.

"Come on beautiful let's get you home." Then cradling her small but perfectly formed body I pick her up bridal style and carry her out of the pool room.

* * *

**Ziggy Lancaster's POV **

I am sitting in English studying the list of suspects which is definitely not what I supposed to be doing. I am not even supposed to be in this class anyway! It's only because my team mates Tommy and Allie have miraculously disappeared. Megs and Chris went home straight after lunch and because they never appeared I had to go and sit in this class. Stupid English, I think as a very shaken looking Miss Leggett walks into the room.

"Ermm Ziggy Lancaster can you please go to the entrance, there is someone is waiting for you." Confused I gather up my stuff and go to the entrance where I find Tommy carrying a sleeping Allie.

"My gosh! What the hell happened!" I exclaim.

Tommy sighs looking tired. "Look I will tell you all when we get home now can you just use your transporter thingy-ma-bob to get us home.

"Yeah sure." In a flash we are home. Tommy lies Allie on the couch and collapses in the armchair.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to Allie? And why are you both drenched?" Tawni exclaims loudly

"Ziggy and Zora can you do a drugs test on the inside of Allie's mouth and I will tell you what happened."

"In the middle of lunch Allie suddenly just got up and told no one to follow her, because this was more than a little strange, I followed her. She stumbled down the corridor ignoring me until she got to the swimming pool."

"But Allie can't swim!" Megs interrupts Tommy.

"Exactly. I reach the swimming pool just in time to see Allie stumble then tumble into the deep end of the pool. I dive in and get her back up to the surface. For a moment I couldn't hear her pulse which frightened the life out of me, but slowly it came back and she opened her eyes. She was still weak so I told her to go back to sleep and she happily obeyed. Then Miss Leggett came in asking if everything was ok and I just told her to go and fetch you."

"But I was thinking why was Allie stumbling? And what possessed her to go to the swimming pool? I thought maybe she was under a drug?"

"Could easily be true."

"I have just tested and I have found something a bit peculiar." I say walking back over to them.

"What have you found?" Tommy asks

"Allie was under some drug of some kind but I can't determine what drug it was because of all the chlorine in her mouth."

Megs reaches into her pocket and brings out a bag with a little white pill in it.

"Hey try comparing it with this."

Confused I take the pill and test the pill. Match.

"Identical match. Megs where did you get this pill from?"

"Well we were listening to telephone conversations when we heard someone say _"pills for her t-" _then we listened more and found out she was talking to her mother who didn't like her calling her mother, and she had some pills. We heard the loo flush from the phone so we ran to the loo's but the girl was gone. But I found that pill on the floor."

"Good work Megs and Chris, so what's the verdict Ziggy?" Zora asks

"Confusion knock out pill, causes confusion after the whole pill is taken then after 5 minutes you collapse. Very simple really, exactly what Tommy described. Allie's probably just recovering from the pill now."

"Urgg. What, where..." Allie starts to sit up and her eyes flicker open.

"Sweetie, take it easy, give yourself time to wake up slowly." Tommy says.

"How do you take the drug" Megs asks

"It dissolves in water meaning Allie would have had to drink the whole glass of water for the drugs to take effect. Who got the drinks?"

"I did." Says Megs

"And you had the pill..." I say.

"I didn't do it! Why would I give you the pill to turn myself in?"

"Fine then. Did anyone intercept you?" I ask.

"No, no one."

"Wait, the pill could make Allie confused and then faint but there was no control system in there! There was no way the pill could make Allie jump in the swimming pool!"

"I still bet on the best friend." Tawni says relaxing into the sofa.

"TAWNI!" Allie exclaims.

"What! I am just saying!"

"Look we are getting nowhere. Let's just pick this up tomorrow." Zora says.

Everyone nods and disperses I hear Tommy ask if Allie wants to go round his house. She says yes and Chris is still comforting Megs after Tawni's comment. But I have my own mission. Mission Condor Mansion.


	10. Condor Mansion and Paparazzi

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for a week or so! I am going to try and make the updates more regular now! I think the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Friday! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Ziggy Lancaster POV**

It is like I am in a horror movie. I ride up to the mansion on my rickety old bike that I have had since I was seven and is bright pink. I skid to a halt at the big black metal gates and look up at the famous Condor mansion and gulp.

Little kids are always warned by their parents when riding past this house _"never go into Condor mansion."_ now I know why. The gargoyles sitting on the wall say it all.

The grand tall building seems to have about five floors, complete with a spooky one windowed attic. Every window is tall and thin and I swear I can see people's faces in the windows every time the lightning flashed above me. I shake it off thinking it is just my overactive imagination and walk up to the big black metal gates.

The gates have spikes on the top that look like they have been sharpened there is actually a blackbird lying dead on one of the spikes. Just looking at it makes me feel sick. I walk over to the intercom and ring the bell. I swear the gargoyles eyes just moved to look at me.

"What do you want?" Asks the disgusted voice, I put on my professional voice and say.

"Agent L2 sir." I answer.

"You're not permitted to enter miss, good day."

"Check your records again sir, I am a level 1 agent."

I hear a sigh. "Who are you here to see?"

"Master Condor."

Slowly the big metal gates creak open.

"Come in Miss Lily, Master Condor is happy to see you."

I hesitantly walk through the gates. I look over to my left and see a couple of graves. I sharply turn my head towards the path, too scared to look to my right. Instead I just focus on the path ahead and try to ignore the bats screeches, the dog howls, the owls twiterwoo's and every other spooky sound I can hear. Suddenly I jump as the thunder roars in the sky above me, a second later the lightning comes turning the sky blood red for a millisecond.

I hasten my step until after what seems years I reach the front door. It is painted midnight black but the paint has started to peel making it look centuries old. There is a big brass lion knocker on the door and like the gargoyle's, its eyes seem to move. I lift my hand to knock when the doors swing open banging against the walls. I leap back startled and see a tall, thin, bald man dressed in black suit, a crisp white shirt and a bow tie. No joke. I have to pinch myself to check I am not dreaming. His mouth stretched into a sinister smile.

"Good evening Miss Lily come right this way."

I enter into what looks like the front hall. I nearly slip on the shiny marble floor and I gasp at the spiralling marble staircase in front of me. But this was no princess's castle, this was more of a ghosts lair, as the marble staircase is littered with spiders and cobwebs and any move anyone made echoed throughout the whole building. It is the creepiest place I have ever entered and that is saying something. The butler speaks disturbing my thoughts.

"Follow me Miss Lily, try to keep up, we wouldn't want you getting lost."

I follow him carefully down the long creepy corridors and up heaps of stairs, trying to follow in his exact footsteps as to make sure not to fall into any traps. Eventually he stops outside a blue door. Looking irritated he said.

"Master Condor's room Miss, enter when you please. Goodnight."

And with that he turns sharply and walks down the hallway.

I wait until I can no longer hear the clip clopping of his shoes, then take a deep breath and turn the door knob and walk straight into his room and say.

"Hi Liam we need to talk."

He turns around from his desk and does a spit take when he sees me. I am wearing exactly what I wore when I first met Allie and Megs. And I am proud to say he totally checked me out. Eventually he stutters.

"Ziggy? How, how, how did you get in?"

"I am Agent L2 the daughter of Agent L1. I think you two have met?"

He laughs.

"Your Laura's daughter? Haha very funny, Laura doesn't have a daughter, you are playing with me!"

"You wanna bet, Eric, or should I say Liam Condor?"

I am very ashamed to say I pull my shiny silver gun out of my bag and hold it aimed towards his head. My face blank from emotion I say,

"Liam, I am Lily Light daughter of Laura Light, but you know me under my cover name Ziggy. I am a level 1 agent of the condor society."

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"Of course not," I lower the gun. "I was just doing what I had to, to get you to believe me. Do you?"

He doesn't answer so I lift the gun back up and say.

"Well let me prove it."

I change my aim and shoot. The bullet is silent and shoots threw the air hitting the centre of the dart board. I lower the gun and ask.

"Now do you believe me?"

Still staring at me, silently he gets up out of his chair and walks straight towards me, looking me straight in the eyes.

His face still showing no expression as he peels each one of my fingers from the gun, he takes the gun and throws it carelessly onto the blue quilted bed then turns back to look at me in the eyes.

I look straight back up at him; the confusion in my face must defiantly have shown as he smiles a small smile before cupping my face in his lightly tanned hands and kissing me firmly on the lips.

I melt into him, forgetting everything I came here to do, everything that told me I shouldn't be doing this, my mum, Tawni, Allie everyone flew out of my brain as his lips came down on mine.

My hands fly to his hair running their way through his blonde silky hair and bringing him closer to me at the same time he moves his arms from my face to my waist and bringing me closer to him.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but to me it wasn't long enough as, as suddenly as he started kissing me he stops, tearing his mouth away from mine, leaving me not only unable to speak but my lips feeling delightfully bruised and tingly.

We are both breathing but he seems to have the energy to curve his mouth into the perfect smile and say to me with a twinkle in his eye that only I can see.

"That's my Ziggy."

Then he kisses me again.

**Liam Condor/Eric Shaw's POV**

I pulled her down onto my bed as we start to kiss more passionately. After a while she pulls away.

"I can't do this Eric."

She says getting off me. I sit up and stare at her.

"I wasn't going to do anything Ziggy, I am not that kind of guy, you know that."

"No not that, I just can't, can't." She stops pacing and puts her hands over her face.

I get up and walk over to her and peel her hands off her face and but she refuses to make eye contact with me, I whisper softly.

"You can't do what Lily?"

"I can't do this 'friends with benefits' thing Liam! I can't do it, I can't!" She shouts angrily.

I move away from her a little confused. "Lily I was not going to leave you hanging again like last time if that's what you mean. I would love to go out with you but I was going to ask you after this mess is over!"

"You were?"She asks staring at me.

"Of course you Muppet." I say wrapping my arms round her once again and kissing her on the lips. I smile and look at her. "Let's start where we left off." I say before kissing her deeply.

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

I yawn and get off the couch and grab my stuff, Tommy catches me as I am just about to reach Tawni's door.

"Allie, for you. Don't open it until you get home." Tommy gives me a little green box.

"Aw Tommy you shouldn't have!"

"Yes I should now get home!"

As I walk home I open the little green box and gasp. It's a beautiful Tiffany's locket, it's shaped like a heart and it's got two spaces for two pictures. I love it. I immediately put it on and slip it underneath my shirt.

I eventually get home, it actually it took over an hour to even attempt to get to the door. I don't think I have ever seen so much paparazzi in my life! Not even when Megs lost her tiara, (you don't even want to know where she found it). I got in and slid down the door.

"Hey sweetie? Getting used to the paparazzi yet?" Sonny asks.

I groan. "Is there anything we can do to get rid of them?"

Sonny pauses in thought then smiles. "Actually there is something my cast mates and I used to do to get rid of the paparazzi. I will go and get your father, you find anything pourable, the more disgusting the better. We meet you on our balcony."

A grin spreads across my face and I grab a plastic bag and start filling it with soap, mushy peas, baked beans, soup, anything and everything. I also grab a little gadget that I got for my 6th birthday, then I joining them on the balcony. We all grabbed a weapon and opened it then poured them down onto the paparazzi. They were not impressed.

We heard a lot of "ew's!" and "this is designer!" ect ect. I finished it off with my 6th birthday present which was a sweet dispenser. I got one of these sweets and dropped it to the ground below. Suddenly there was a loudish bang and lots of smoke.

My parents turn to me furious. "Alison May Cooper, if you have injured anyone, you are in serious trouble."

"Relax dad it just makes a loud bang and sends out smoke, no explosion or anything, I got it as a 6th birthday present."

"Who the hell in their right minds would give explosives to a six year old!" Dad exclaims.

"Zora."

"Oh." They both say and we turn our eyes to the paparazzi below. We start to laugh as they look so funny. They are all covered in green, orange mush and all startled from the bang. It was a funny sight seeing so many reporters stumble around seeing stars.

I turn to my parents. I high five both of them then we walk into the house, I have so much fun with them, I really wouldn't want anything to happen to them. I love them too much. We have a big roast dinner and pour the rest of the gravy on any reporters that are still outside then sit down in front of the TV and start to watch old episodes of Mackenzie Falls and So Random, I like Mackenzie Stalls the best or the one where Dad guest stared in Mum's show. They started telling me story's related to the episodes.

"Can you believe it Allie! She made me kiss a pig!" Both Sonny and I are laughing quite hysterically by this point. "It was not funny! Really disgusting!" Dad then got in a hump and crossed his arms and pouted.

"Aww is my Chaddy upset?"

"Maybe."

"Will this help?" She whispers as she leans in and kisses him. I decide not to stop them this time as they really are the cutest couple. They pull away and smile at each other. They pull me in and we have a big group hug. I love it when they are like this.

Sonny looks over to the TV. "OMG this is the week I died your hair pink and you had to where a wig for this episode!" Sonny exclaims.

"That wasn't funny Munroe!" Dad exclaims turning round to look at the screen. "Is it me or is my wig a little wonky?" He asks.

I roll my eyes and say.

"I am going to bed now, night!"

"Ok sweetie," Says Sonny kissing me on the cheek and giving me a hug. "Sleep well."

"Night Dad." I kiss him on the cheek and head up stairs. "Night honey!" he shouts up to me.

As I snuggle up in bed. Everything is perfect I wish nothing will change, I thought as I drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately I was completely oblivious to what happened as I slept which would influence my life in such a dramatic way...


	11. Waiting, waiting for death

**Sorry guys! Its only going to get sadder! But I am a sucker for happy endings so don't give up hope just yet! I am loading this chapter up today then one again tomorrow then none till Monday and I am really sorry but Chapter 11 is going to be cliffy! Please don't hate me! I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

My alarm goes off and I stubble out of bed. I have a nice long shower get into my spy kit and put on my necklace that Tommy gave me then I wander down stairs for breakfast. I glide into the kitchen but I am very confused to find no one's there. I walk into the living room and gasp. The place is a mess, the settee knocked over on its side, the TV broken, books from the bookcase everywhere. Shaking I move over to the coffee table and pick up the letter.

_Dear Allie,_

_We have taken both your parents and your precious boyfriend, if you want to see them ever again ALIVE go to the little alleyway just north of Bond Street at 10 o'clock sharp, make sure you come alone._

_See you there._

Shaking and my face probably as pale as a sheet I look at my watch, half nine. I don't have much time. I run out of the door only thinking of my parents and my boyfriend. There was no way I was going to let them die.

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

In total we are lead by three burly men, two leading me and one leading Sonny, one I could easily over throw, two, not so easy. I have bruises all over my body from fighting the men, I have a bruised cheeks and cuts and scrapes all over my legs. Luckily Sonny got off with a couple of scratches, but she looks as pale as a sheet. Neither of us says a word, as they lead us down some long dingy corridors underground. Eventually we are thrown in a metal cell and told to wait here. I brush myself off and hug Sonny reassuringly.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Cooper." We look down and see Tommy sitting on the floor, his head hung down and his shoulders slouched. He looks in an even worse state than I am in, his clothes are ripped he has a black eye and he has blood all over his arms and legs. But worse he looks, miserable, helpless,

"Hi Tommy." I say sitting down next to him. Sonny sits down next to me quickly and buries her head into my chest. I can tell how scared she is. I put an arm around her and rub a hand up and down her arm to comfort her.

"Do you have any idea who's behind this?" I ask Tommy.

He won't look me in the eyes. "Yes." He says hoarsely.

"Who!" I shout angrily, as soon as I get out of this place I am suing them.

"Shh, don't scare him; he is obviously really hurt already." Sonny whispers to me.

"Nigel Shaw and Dakota Condor." His voice is blank of emotion as he says the two names that have haunted both of us throughout our entire relationship.

I close my eyes and lightly bang my head on the hard concrete wall of the cell. "Damn, damn, damn."

"We are dead aren't we?" Asks Sonny, her voice shaking.

"No you guys will survive."

"Ok what the hell do you know?" I ask Tommy annoyed.

"Enough to say that you will be rescued as soon as morning comes and so will I if I stay with you guys."

"And if you don't?" I ask pointedly

"I am dead." He says plainly, like he has known it for the whole of his life.

"Allie!" Sonny suddenly shouts."What's going to happen to Allie?"

He turns away from both of us.

"Tell us." I growl.

"She'll be fine if she doesn't respond to the ransom note and if she does…"

He sighs as I see a tear drop from his face onto his blood stained trousers and I know what he's going to say before he says it.

"She's dead."

As we all process this new information Sonny starts to sob into my t-shirt, so I bring her up so she is sitting on my lap crying into my shirt.

"Tommy Sullivan you're coming with me."

We all look up and see one of the burly guys is back. Tommy wipes the tears from his eyes and gets up and for the first time looks us straight in the eyes. "

"Live long, tell Allie I love her. Please," He begs. "Let me die."

"But Tommy!" Sonny exclaims.

"You will both be fine."

He says before turning his dead green eyes away from us and walks over to the guard who locks up the cell and leads Tommy to his doom. Sonny goes back to crying into my shirt as he turns and looks at me one last time, a look only meant for me and now I realize why he's doing this. And that's when I truly know he loves her. Then he is dragged off out of our sight. I turn back to my crying wife and whisper. "Shh Sonny, everything will be fine." I say in the strongest voice I can muster due to the single tear that is falling down my cheek for my daughter and the best boyfriend she will ever have.

I cradle her in my arms and try to soothe her as we await our fate.

**Ziggy Lancaster POV**

Tawni and I pull up at Allie's house to pick Allie up for school, we honk the horn and wait for her to come out. We hear nothing. Tawni and I exchange puzzled glances and Tawni honks again. We wait, but again hear nothing. We park the car and get out and wander up to the house. We realize the front door is open and gasp at the mess. The place has been trashed there's even blood in places. I see a note on the floor addressed to Allie and pick it up and read it.

Shoot.

I show it to Tawni.

"Let's go." She says as we run down the path and jump in the car and drive for our lives. I quickly dial Zora's number.

"Ziggy, what's up?" She asks casually.

"Mum the Coopers and Tommy have been kidnapped and stupid Allie has followed the ransom note to find them meet us north of Bond Street and collect Liam on the way."

"On it. Over and out."

I hang up and turn back to Tawni. "I really hope they are all ok."

"Sweetie, I am really sorry but you have to be realistic one of us or them is going to die today and you know it, let's just pray that it's not our lives that are taken today."

"Who do you think it will be?" I ask nervously, I only half want to know the answer.

"The truth?" She asks."

"Yes."

"I think either Allie will die or Tommy will die saving Allie."

"But that means..."

"One will be left heartbroken, I know, I know. But that's showbiz Lily." She shrugs and I see a little tear escape her eye but she wipes it away quickly.

"What happened to your love?" I ask.

She turns to me in shock. "What do you mean? What do you know?"

"I can tell that someone close to you died or left you because of showbiz."

She smiles a humourless smile. "I broke up with him for my job, he died in a car accident a few days later, I never got over him."

"Who was it?" I asked as we pulled up.

"I've said enough. Let's go." She says as we jump out the car.

I just hope we are not too late.


	12. Lying

**Sorry everyone this chapter is going to be REALLY cliffy I will definatly update on Monday latest sorry! I hope you enjoy parts of it, don't give up hope yet! **

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

As I walk down that little alley millions of thoughts rush into my head but one stays clear. I have to save Tommy and my parents. I emerge into a light part of the alley and see a woman standing in front of me, dressed completely head to toe in black. I recognize her immediately, her name is Marta Balatico who played Penelope in Mackenzie Falls, she was crazily in love with Chad and was arrested after framing my mum Sonny, for a crime she didn't commit. My dad always said she was a bit of a wacko, but the thing is I recognize her face from somewhere.

"Hello Miss Alison May Cooper."

She says and a girl about my age steps out of the darkness, it was Marta from school, that's where I knew the face from.

"You broke your deal."

She smirks. "I am good at doing that."

"So are we."

Tawni and Ziggy step out of the shadows and join me, one either side of me. She just laughs and says.

"Nice to see you again Blondie, I never thought I would see the day you joined forces with the Coopers."

"Things change Penelope, people change."

The smile drops from her face the minute she hears her old character name and says.

"Deal with them." Dakota and Nigel appear behind Tawni and Ziggy and throw them both into the walls either side of the alley. Just at the same time Zora and Eric appear out of the shadows running towards us. But suddenly they both smack into something they can't see and fall onto the floor confused.

Ziggy starts to get up but Marta turns to her and says.

"Ziggy why don't you just remember Gillian Kay and Emma Turner?"

Ziggy turns pale white as Marta slips a hand into her pocket and pulls out an ugly gun and points it straight at my chest. I watch in shock as Ziggy crumples into a heap on the floor and starts to sob. I look over at Tawni and see her lying unconscious on the floor. Marta junior has seems to disappear.

"What have you done to all of them." I ask her as I watch Dakota and Nigel come and stand behind Marta. Together they are such an odd sight. Dakota is in a vile pink and lime green frilly number and looks like one of the ugly sisters off Cinderella, Marta and Nigel are dressed from head to toe in black.

"Well with Zora and Eric I have put a force field or bubble around this area so no one can get in or out and no gadgets will work either, it stops you from getting away."

I grit my teeth.

"And Ziggy."

"Think of it as reliving a painful memory. So Alison we are alone at last."

"Allie's fine." I say threw gritted teeth

"Yeah but I prefer to call you Alison to annoy you."

I grit my teeth more fiercely but she just smirks.

"You always had your mothers temper, ah your mother, such a twit of a woman, running off with my Chaddy who BTW can't act to save his life."

"Don't you dare talk about my parents like that!"

I can feel the anger boiling up inside of me whilst she is talking.

"Oh but I will Alison dear because I can see how this conversation is making you angry."

"Yeah I can see why Sonny abandoned her, she is a right fire head!" Dakota says laughing.

Oh that is it, they are so gonna get it now. My knuckle is clenched and in two seconds I was about to swing it into her face.

"Hey Alison I wouldn't do that if I were you, or something might happen to your precious boyfriend of yours."

I let the anger go.

She smiles grimly. "Good girl."

"Where is Tommy?" I ask sternly.

She shrugs. "I don't know could be anywhere."

"Before you kill me I want to see Tommy." I demand.

"Fine. Bring forward the boy."

Nigel and Dakota bring forward Tommy, he looks terrible, his lip is cut and his clothes all ripped and he has purple blotches all over his face. His eyes are filled with hurt, plead and apology. My heart nearly breaks seeing him like that. But I keep strong for both of us.

"Let him go."

"I don't think so Alison, I think I want to torment you a bit more first."

"Her name is Allie!" Tommy shouts out hoarsely.

"Shut up boy if you want your girlfriend to live." I see Tommy bite his lip, then I see the amount of pain that caused him, if he was feeling like anything I was feeling, he is probably trying to lessen the pain of his heart breaking...

* * *

**Liam Condor/Eric Shaw's POV**

I watch her shaking and hear her sobbing. She is curled in a heap on the floor against the brick wall. I want to comfort her, I want to hold her in my arms I want to tell her everything's ok even if it isn't. But I can't… BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID WALL!

I bang my fist onto the plastic hard making the whole wall shake. Zora looks up from her telephone, I think she is trying to locate Allie's parents. I look over at Tommy from outside the glass, he won't look Allie in the eyes. I don't think I could look her in the eyes if I was in his position. He looks wrecked, a black eye, his clothes reduced to shreds, scars and blood all over him. He looks like how I feel, helpless. He always likes to be the knight in shining armour but this time there is nothing he can do.

I look over at Allie, I can only see the back of her. She must know she's dead, she must know she's doomed. Even I can see that, that's if the things said by Marta are true. Marta, evil old Marta, I have met her before, never liked her, I think she could be my godmother, but at the moment I would rather see her dead than be pointing that gun at Allie and mentally torturing my Lily.

My Lily… she never was my Lily… I never gave her the chance, I just said let's wait. I hate waiting. Its evil and cruel is waiting. You know the saying, good things are worth waiting for? That is not true in this case because we are waiting for someone to die. I feel like I am teetering on the edge of life, if Lily dies… If Lily dies, I don't know what I will do.

Lily. My Lily. MY LILY! I run back as far as I can go and then sprint towards the plastic at full speed and slam myself into the plastic numbing the whole of my left side. I fall to the floor and the pain kicks in shooting through my upper arm and left side. I hear an evil cackle and realise everyone but Zora is staring at me.

"Stupid boy! You think YOU can break the glass. Pathetic." Marta says

Her words don't discourage me; they only anger me and motivate me to try again. I stagger up clutching my arm and walk back and go to run at it again and I get half way when I hear Lily scream.

"No Liam! Don't!" I stop immediately and look up to see her kneeling down looking straight at me. For a moment we lock eyes and I see everything. I see the terror, the vulnerability, the worry in her eyes. And if you look deep enough you can see a tiny bit of love, her love for me. But most of all I see the barrier that is stopping her from helping Allie, and I understand why she can't help. We can see each other's pain.

I see a couple of tears slide down her face as she shakes her head and whispers.

"Please Liam, don't." She looks down at her knees and starts to sob and shake again. I stand there frozen to the spot just watching her cry. I can't put her in any more pain than she is already in. I just can't. So I walk up towards the plastic sit down cross legged on the floor and put one hand on the plastic as I watch her in pain.

No nothing can be as painful as watching a loved one cry or waiting for someone to die.

* * *

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

"So you were the third party." I state after Eric's little outburst.

Marta snarls. "You think THESE two could pull off something like this? Pff no way!"

"And you used your daughter to do your dirty work."

She shrugs still holding the gun. "It was necessary to use the little brat."

I step one step forward. "So Marta junior put that pill in my drink?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I thought you were the intelligent one of the family! Yeah duh!"

"Why are you killing me? You want to kill my parents."

"Wrong. From the start we wanted to kill you, you are the only thing stopping Chad and Sonny parting their separate ways. We want to kill you."

"Well you haven't done a very good job have you? I mean if Marta junior had done her job properly I would be rotting in my grave."

I saw Tommy shudder at the thought of it, but it had to be done. My palms were still sweating but I felt slightly more comfortable. I had my shell back up, my sarcastic shell and it was going to keep me alive.

"Careful Miss Cooper."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask

"To make Sonny and Chad feel what I felt when Chad walked out on me."

"Ok then. Before you kill me don't you think I have the right to know where my parents are?"

"Things got too close the police were on to us, we had to kill your parents."

"WHAT!" I scream tears flooding down my cheeks.

"Now that's what I wanted."

"Then you got it. You made my life as miserable as possible and killed my parents. Are you enjoying revelling in someone else's pain?"

"Yes, yes I am."

At this point I know I am a dead girl. I hang my head defeated.

"Kill me then."

I hear Zora and Eric pounding on the plastic. I look back at them with tears in my eyes.

"I love you all."

Then I look over at Tommy, tears are running down mine and Tommy's cheeks.

I hoarsely whisper. "I love y-" I don't get to finish my sentence when I hear a bullet shoot and I feel myself tumbling backward then everything goes black.

* * *

**Liam Condor/Eric Shaw's POV**

After what seems years Zora got off the phone and turned to me with a happy sigh of relief.

"Sonny and Chad are safe, they are been taken home now."

"You might as well drive them straight to the hospital," I say coldly.

"I know." She says sitting down next to me, my eyes are still glued on Ziggy.

"What happened to her. I understand there is a barrier stopping her from helping Allie but what is it?"

She sighs. "She had a bad incident similar to this. Where she watched her two best friends get shot and she couldn't do anything about it. She had an emotion breakdown, we had to get a psychologist to blank it out for her so she couldn't remember it. But what Marta said must have triggered the memory."

"Wow. So can you do anything to help Allie."

"I am afraid not. None of our gadgets work in or on the bubble and the only way we can enter is when the gun is fired."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, the gun shot will disable the bubble for a second allowing our agents that are hidden around this area to jump in and disable the bubble."

"Where are they?" I ask looking around.

"Everywhere, at the moment there are 10 of them monitoring our conversation. And they should be worried because I am a level 1 agent. Ah here they go 6 left, 5, 4, 3, 2, o- no there is still one there probably a mate of Mr Condor's ah there they go. Now we are all alone."

"How did you do that?"

She taps the side of her nose and says. "Agent Code." I sigh and turn back to look at Ziggy who rocking herself but still weeping.

"She'll be fine you know." Zora says to me.

"I know, but I feel so helpless! I want to go in and help her or at least comfort her but all I can do is wait."

"It's horrid being an agent, just horrid. I have seen things like this happen before but this has to be the worst, the reason because Allie has her mother's face and so whenever I see her up there with a gun pointed at her chest I see Sonny up there alone and scared. It's painful and very lonely being an agent."

She pauses for a moment and then asks.

"What are you gonna do after this?"

"I am moving in with Mr Condor. There is no way I am living with either of my parents after this."

Thinking about my parents I suddenly tune in to Allie's conversation with Marta as I hear Marta say to Allie blankly.

"-we had to kill your parents."

"WHAT!" She screams.

Both Zora and I get up and start banging on the plastic trying to tell her that her parents weren't dead! But she can't hear or see us. I see Marta smirk at us as I hear Allie say.

"Kill me then."

"NO!" I scream but no one but Zora can hear me. She turns back to Zora and I, and says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you all."

And it was all over.


	13. Loving

**Sorry everyone! This is my longest chapter so far and I am afraid to say it is the second to last chapter! The last chapter is just tying up loose ends and the epilogue! I am really going to miss this story and it is by far the longest I have written. **

**Anyway here's the chapter you have been waiting for! Hope you like it!**

**Liggy x **

**

* * *

**

**Liam Condor/Eric Shaw's POV**

I feel the invisible wall fall and I run towards Ziggy at full speed and sink down next to her pulling her into my arms. Her arms fly round my shoulders and hugs me tight, gripping my shirt. I hug her shaking body and murmur.

"Don't worry I am here now."

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me, please."

"Shhh I am never going to leave you. I love you and I will always be here for you, always."

We sit there as people swarm around us as she sobs into my shirt.

* * *

**Tommy Sullivan's POV**

"Tommy I lo-" Then she pulls the trigger before Allie can finish her sentence, and it is as if the bullet moves in slow motion towards her but the only thing I can think as that bullet flies towards Allie is:

I never told her I loved her.

As the bullet collides with her skin, life goes into super speed. She is still falling as millions of doctors and agents come out from nowhere arresting Marta, Dakota and Nigel.

"ALLIE!" I cry at the top of my voice, breaking free and running towards her. But there is no chance I am heard over the sirens and helicopters. It all happens so quickly, before any of her friends have even got near her she is put in an ambulance and whisked away to hospital.

And it was all over.

I freeze on the spot just watching the ambulance drive away with my dead girlfriend inside. I can't move. At the moment death would be a hell of a lot better than the emotional pain I am going through. I see Eric cradling Ziggy in his arms calming her, soothing her. I did that once, I will never be able to do that again.

Another ambulance whizzes round the corner and Eric lifts Ziggy into the van and Zora does the same to Tawni to drive them to hospital to be checked out. Zora and Eric jump in the back of the ambulance and they drive off leaving me all alone.

Everyone has disappeared, the agents, the baddies, everyone and I am suddenly aware of how alone and vulnerable I am. I realise I am near to the brick wall of the alley, next to the abandoned gun that killed Allie. I lean down and pick it up; it feels heavy in my hand, as heavy as my heart. I stare at it and think one thought. _This is the gun that killed Allie. _Then I can't help it the tears come pouring down my face. I crumple down against the hard brick wall and start to cry. I pour my heart out, there is no one else to see my pain so I let it all out: tears for Sonny and Chad, for Megs who has no idea what's going on and for Allie... my one love, the girl that taught me to be who I really am.

Eventually I wipe my eyes and take the ugly black gun and lift it to my head. As I get ready to fire, I think of my last thoughts of Allie when I hear a voice.

"I hope you're not going to shoot that thing." I look up to see Marta junior towering over me.

"What's there to live for?"I ask her,

"The love of my life is dead. You got what you wanted, now you will get twice the enjoyment when I commit suicide!"

"Don't do it Tom, she wouldn't want you to. Please don't do this now."

I sigh and bring the gun away from my head and slip it in my trouser pocket and Marta sits down next to me.

"There's still hope you know." I turn my head and look at her.

"Why did she do it? Why did you do what you did?" I ask her.

"She wanted to create the maximum amount of pain for Chad. And she promised me something, a promise she never fulfilled."

"Something to do with Eric?" I ask. She looks away and I see her wipe a single tear from her eye.

"Never lose hope Tom never."

She says getting up and walking down the alley and into the darkness. I rest my head back on the wall and sigh hearing the police sirens and the familiar bustle of the city life, all completely oblivious to what happened in the last hour.

Lucky them.

It will be all over the news soon enough. I sigh and get up and manage to pick my each of my feet up in turn and start the long journey on foot to the hospital. On my way, to keep my mind off things, I call Megs and Chris and tell them all to meet us at the hospital, I don't tell them why but I know they are thinking the worse.

The journey seems to drag on and on I get the weirdest looks from passersby. I am not surprised I probably look a wreck, battered clothes covered in blood and a black eye. Eventually I get to the hospital and sit in the waiting room all alone. Even though I try everything to take my mind of it, the same loop of words keeps going round in my head.

Allie's dead, Allie's dead, Allie's dead, Allie's dead, Allie's dead.

I am told nothing about Allie. Zilch.

But that could be because no one actually knows who I am. I sit there waiting there for nearly an hour. Eventually a nurse comes out and asks me. "Are you a friend of Allie Cooper?"

I nod.

"Would you like to see her?"

I nod again

And stand up and follow her out the waiting room, I don't even care that everyone's staring at me, I just long to see her smile again.

Still not saying a word she leads me through to a little room with one bed, this is the bed that Allie's dead body is lying. I sit down at the edge of the bed and the nurse quietly leaves. I look at her pale face, she still has the necklace I gave her round her neck and her little hands lie limp on the mattress.

"Why did you leave me?" I ask her dead body.

"You shouldn't have come back for me Allie. Your parents were safe, why did you come back for me?"

I sigh, tears running down the side of my face. "I should have been the one to die. You didn't deserve to die. You are good, honest, loving, caring..."

I smile beneath my tears. "And you captured my heart with just one smile."

I look away from her body. I want to think she's sleeping; I want to imagine that soon she will wake up but a pain in my chest is telling me that soon she will be buried 10ft under. I turn back to her tears now streaming down my face.

"I love you Allie. I love you." I pause shaking.

"But I never told you. And this is how I will be with you."

Trembling I take the gun and hold it up to my head. I want to be with her and this is the only way.

"Three, two, on-"

"Don't you dare Sullivan." I look down shocked and see Allie's eyes flicker open.

"Allie!"

The gun goes back in my pocket as I look down at her, love and tears in both our eyes.

"You're alive."

I whisper hoarsely taking her little hand and realising it is warm.

She doesn't say a word and I wouldn't want her too, her eyes explain everything. Tears run down our cheeks as I squeeze her little hand. And to convince myself she's alive I lean forward and kiss her deeply. I break off and stare right into those beautiful hazel brown eyes and that's when I know she's alive.

"I thought, I thought," I stutter, tears still streaming both our faces.

"I thought I was going to lose you Allie."

"I know Tommy, I know." She whispers.

"And that was what feared me the most Allie because, because..." I look straight into her eyes and see them brimming with tears and love and full of strong emotion.

"I love you Allie."

She smiles a smile that warms my heart. "I heard you the first time."

"You heard everything?"

She nods as more tears slide down her cheeks. "I love you Tommy."

I sigh like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders and she wraps her arms round my neck and pulls me close to her and I lie down next to her and we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

I wake up snuggling next to Tommy, my eyes flutter open and I see Tommy looking lovingly down at me. His bright green eyes twinkle in the midday sun and his curly brown hair is messy but what I love the most is the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Morning beautiful." He says kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Uh Déjà vu." I say still feeling weak and he just laughs and says.

"I know what you mean but a lot has happened since then and we are defiantly not in your bedroom."

This is my turn to laugh as he props up some pillows so I can sit up a bit more. But I am still wrapped tightly in his arms, it is like he's scared if he lets me go I will disappear. He notices me staring at our positioning and he says. "There is no way your leaving me again."

"Tommy I am not going anywhere!" I exclaim.

"Not without me your not, I am not losing you again." I roll my eyes but I secretly like how he's over protective of me. I snuggle into his chest as he asks.

"So may I ask in the nicest possible way, how are you still alive?"

I laugh and ask.

"Well you know the necklace you gave me?"

"Yeah..."

"What was it made of?"

"Pure silver..."

"Exactly it was very fortunate that I was wearing it as the bullet hit the necklace, destroying the bullet. It was just the impact that sent me unconscious."

"Wow."

"I know, you saved me Tommy, you didn't kill me."

"I know but I still mean what I said when I thought you were dead. You shouldn't have come back for me-"

"Tooooooommmmmmmmmmmmyyyyy." I whine.

"I mean it Allie, your parents were safe you didn't have to come back for me. I don't know what I would do without you Allie."

"Well I guess we just found out... Would you have done that Tommy? Kill yourself over me?" I look at him in all seriousness.

He looks down at his feet ashamed.

"Yes."

"Don't you dare. There is no way I want you killing yourself over me."

"There is no way I am going anywhere now."

"Wait, what did you say about my parents."

"Oh yeah they are alive, I think they are probably in the waiting room by now after our little nap, fortunately I didn't worry them by telling you that you were dead."

"Ok, Tommy hold the phone! 1. Marta said my parents were dead and 2. Why did you think I was dead?"

"Ok 1. Your parents were never dead, Marta made that up and whilst you were having your talk off with Marta, Zora located them for you. 2. You were whisked off to hospital so quickly none of us ever saw you!"

"Oh that's why. Wait! You better go and tell them I am ok!"

"There is no way I am leaving you."

"Please Tommy." I give him my puppy dog eyed look and he groans.

"Fine. But one moment." He calls in the nurse.

"Yes sir?" She asks as Tommy gets up out of my bed as soon as his arms leave me I feel cold.

"I want you to watch her until I get back; she is not to go anywhere."

"Of course sir, but may I ask why?"

"I nearly lost her once; I am not going to lose her again."

I smile as he kisses me on the forehead then runs out of the room.

"You're really lucky to have him you know." Smiles the nurse, I sigh happily.

"I know."

I love him so much.

**Tommy Sullivan's POV**

I burst into the waiting room, to see everyone there, Zora, Tawni, Ziggy, Eric, Megs, Chris, Sonny and Chad.

"Has anyone killed themselves yet?" I exclaim.

"Not unless you are Tommy's ghost no. Why are you so happy?" Chris replies.

"Because she's alive! The bullet hit the silver necklace I bought her it was just the impact that sent her unconscious!"

"WHAT!" Everyone screams.

"SHE'S ALIVE! Look come see!"

Everyone rushes back into the little room to see Allie propped up with a magazine.

"ALLIE!" Sonny shrieks.

"MUM, DAD!" They get the first hugs.

"We thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"We all thought you were dead!" Exclaims Tawni.

"TAWNI!"

"ALLIE!" Tawni gets a big hug.

"Are you ok?" She asks Tawni.

"Yeah just a bump on the head nothing to worry about."

"Will someone please tell us what happened!" Megs and Chris exclaim completely lost.

"But wait I want a hug first!" Megs exclaims and gives Allie a big hug.

"I am so sorry Allie." Ziggy sobs giving Allie a big hug.

"It's ok Ziggy everyone's alive and that's all that matters." Allie murmurs.

"Ok so I am still confused what the hell happened out there?" Eric sighs collapsing into an arm chair.

"Yeah maybe we should tell them." Says Allie looking at me, I sit down next to her and Eric, Allie and I start to tell the story, this way we get the most view points. At times Tawni, Zora and Ziggy helped out. But about an hour later we were coming to the end of the story.

"So I was resting, with my eyes closed and Tommy came in and was crying still thinking I was dead, then he said he loved me then was about to commit suicide when-"

"Tommy was about to do what!" Sonny exclaims. I hung my head in shame.

"Thanks for that Allie."

"You tried to commit suicide?" My best mate Chris asks in shock.

"I would have done it sooner if it wasn't for a little talk with Marta junior."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaims for about the 70th time.

"Another day for that story. Allie continue."

"Ok… and so I said don't you dare Sullivan and then we cried a lot and he properly said he loved me then later we explained everything to each other then we realised you guys still thought I was dead so we went to get you and here we are."

"Wow that's some story." Says the nurse, who has been doing checks on Allie the entire story. "Allie we have to do another couple of checks then as soon as you can leave the hospital you can go."

"Wait what do you mean by when you can leave the hospital?"

Dad groans. "Paparazzi!" He turns on the TV.

"_Last night Chad Dylan Cooper, his wife Sonny Cooper and Tommy Sullivan were kidnapped and held for ransom by old Mackenzie Falls star Marta Balatico, the rich widowed Dakota Condor and Sonny's ex Nigel Shaw. Allison May Cooper, Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster, Ziggy Lancaster and Eric Shaw went to save the Coopers and friend but ended up either unconscious or blocked out apart from Allison May Cooper who was said to be at gun point."_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Cooper were found but we don't know what's happened to the rest of the ex stars or future stars. There are suspicions that Eric Shaw is actually a certain Liam Condor and could have been working for the enemy. The arrests of Marta Balatico, Dakota Condor and Nigel Shaw have been made and they are awaiting trials. Marta Balatico's daughter has also said to be involved and handed herself into the police station soon after the incident. At the moment we are standing outside LA hospital waiting from a comment to be made by the Coopers."_

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

I sigh bringing the volume on the TV down to a minimum and looked at Mum and Dad. I shrug.

"We are going to have to tell them some day."

Dad sighs and runs a hand through his thinning blonde mop of hair.

"Fine, we will create a makeshift press conference outside the hospital, you can watch from the TV but neither of you are coming out ok?"

"I love you Dad." I say kissing his cheek.

"I love you too sweetie. Now Zora, Ziggy can we get some security, Sonny I need you for support, Tawni could you make us look a tiny bit less battered? And Eric… just choose a name already! Everyone got their jobs? Let's go!"

"Guys we are going to go home now! See you tomorrow!" Says Megs dragging a reluctant Chris out of the hospital room they have a meeting with Megs's parents, I wish Chris good luck with that one.

Then it's just Tommy and I once more. I turn up the volume a bit more so we can see and hear everything that's going on and watch as Zora and Ziggy try to tame the paparazzi.

"So Allie, if you are feeling well enough there's the end of semester dance tomorrow and I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"I would love to Tommy!" I say excited.

"That's good, that means you, Ziggy and Megs will be able to go dress shopping tomorrow."

"Don't forget our personal shopping expert Tawni Hart!"

He laughs. "But don't think I am leaving your side until you leave this hospital."

I roll my eyes then kiss his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The nurse comes in and says. "Allie as soon as you can get out of the hospital you can go."

I turn and smile at him, with a mischievous twinkle in my eye, he smiles back with the same twinkle.

"You thinking what I am thinking?" He asks.

I nod, "Let's go crash this press conference!"

I get dressed into some cool clothes that Sonny has brought me and watch the screen for just the right moment.

"And that's pretty much it!" Says Dad.

I grab his hand and he squeezes it gently and I turn and look at him. "Ready?"

"For once yes."

We step outside the hospital and a huge cheer goes up and after we get everyone to calm down I say.

"Well there it is the story of the adventure that we have had over the last week but if you'll excuse us now…"

We all hear a loud car hoot and see Tawni driving Sonny's big jeep.

"We have lives to get back to now. Soooo... PEACE OUT SUCKERS!"

Chad puts an arm around my shoulders and says. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

We laugh then all of us squidge into the Jeep and drive away into the sunset.


	14. Living

**Ok everyone this is the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story and I put a lot of work into it. I am going on hiatus from writing for a while as they are loading us up with a lot of work at school. I will still read and review fanfiction's but not write them for a while, sorry! I love this story and I**** hope you enjoyed reading it! **

**Love Liggy x**

**

* * *

**

**Allie May Coopers POV**

Ok its Saturday now and we are going DRESS SHOPPING! SOOOO much fun! I found a perfect purpley, blue, silvery dress that is strapless and has a baby doll style neck line and quite short but it feels and looks amazing on! I want to twirl round in circles forever in it as the floaty blue fabric sprays out, it's fun and cute and really pretty! Megs is also wearing a strapless dress but hers has a plaid pattern on it and hers is a short, strapless bubble dress and the bottom of the dress has ruffles on it. I think that Ziggy has the most amazing dress though, its main colour is purple but it is really multicoloured with a black background. It is the same shape as mine but her dress has this amazing shiny multicoloured peacock pattern on it. Wow. **(AN: See dresses on my profile page)**

Tawni styled my hair so it falls in loose waves over my shoulders, Ziggy has kept to her signature straight look and has had the multicolored highlights redone so they look brighter and Megs has long curls like Miley Cyrus but darker.

Eventually when Tawni finishes our makeup and our parents have taken way too many pictures we make our amazing entrance. As I walk confidently into the hall everything seems to go in slow motion. All eyes are on us as we make our fashionably late entrance. Every other girl is wearing the typical prom dresses, long and flowing, so we really stand out in our short chic dresses. I look to my left and see Stella and Becca just standing there gaping at the three of us. Stella is wearing a low cut baby pink number; Becca's is similar but baby blue and slightly less slutty.

I look straight ahead of me and see Liam and Chris staring at Ziggy and Megs, completely shocked. Tommy has his back to me and Chris is impatiently tapping him on the back wanting him to turn around. Eventually he turns around and his eyes fall solely on me and only me. His piercing green eyes that yesterday were filled with the deepest sadness are now filled with love and look deep into my soul.

I walk over to him and he immediately wraps his arms round my waist pulls me close and suddenly it's just me and him in the empty room as he leans in a kisses me lightly on the lips.

I don't even notice Stella's mouth snap shut in surprise then give me a long hard glare then promptly burst into tears and run out of the dance hall. I don't notice Becca running after her. I don't recognize that Ziggy and Megs are doing a similar thing with their boyfriends. All I can focus on is the brown haired, green eyed boy in front of me.

He pulls away and looks dead straight into my eyes and smiles a small, but beautiful smile and still saying nothing he drags me onto the dance floor. It's a beautifully slow romantic song and as my hands are laced round his neck we sway together in time with the music. I rest my head on his chest and listen to the steady and calming sound of his heartbeat and inhale his scent. And then when I think I am the happiest I can ever be, Tommy lowers his head slightly to whisper three simple words, that mean so much to me.

"I love you."

And then I am truly happy and deeply, totally, completely, head over heels…

…in love.

**Epilogue – A year later**

Allie May Cooper's Blog

I discovered that the heart shaped locket had left a deep bruise in the shape of a heart on my chest, which they say will fade over time. I sort of hoped my memory of what happened that day in the alleyway would fade.

But it all turned out for the better, Sonny and Chad are even more in love than before, (if that is possible) and Tawni is married! To who you ask? Well we digged a little further and found out that it was Nico that died! She loved him, but left him for her career. When Chad heard about this he remembered one of his old mates that had a similar thing happen to him. Anyway we set them up on a blind date and the rest is history, guess who it was? Chad's co-star Ferguson Michaels who played Devon on Mackenzie Falls! Ziggy, Megs and I were bridesmaids and Mrs Tawni Michaels is now one of the happiest people alive.

A couple of months ago she admitted to me she always wanted children but as they were both a little to have children she and Ferguson decided to adopt which I think was really sweet of them. They adopted a little 6 year old girl called Angel who's parents died in a car crash when she was really tiny and didn't remember them, she has had many foster families over the years but never a proper home and Tawni and Ferguson were happy to take her in. So now she is Angel Michaels, and she is so adorable! She looks scarily like Tawni, she has thin blonde wavy hair and big blue eyes. You wouldn't know that Tawni and her aren't related!

We asked Zora if she wanted setting up but she said no thank-you! She is quite happy with her family just containing her and Ziggy.

Tom (yes he has changed it from Tommy!) and I are still together and so is Lily and Liam, yes they have started using their real names, but I still call Lily, Ziggy. Since the incident loads has changed but loads has gone back to normal. Ziggy and Zora have quit being agents and have moved to a house between Tawni's house and ours. Ziggy, sorry Lily has enrolled at our school. Chris and Megs, seem to break up and get back together then break up again on a regular basis but all of us know it's never for long.

Liam officially changed his name to Liam Condor instead of Eric Shaw and moved in with his granddad who was more than happy to look after him after both of his parents went to prison. Marta got off lightly because she handed herself in and only got a month in juvy then was released, she lives with her dad now and started hanging out with the horsey girls at school instead of Stella and Becca. Stella and Becca are still same old evil girls but they are into senior boys now, I don't mind as long as she keeps her hands off my Tom.

In a couple of days it will be a year since the incident and tonight Tom and I are going out to celebrate our year anniversary of when we got together and I was thinking and reflecting on that week and I realized I wouldn't change a thing. And although I have no idea what the future will bring I know that with my friends and family by my side anything is possible

Allie x


End file.
